A spider among Avengers
by The Minister of Darkness
Summary: Tras la guerra contra Ultron y perder a Hulk y Thor al final de esta, los Avengers decidieron reclutar nuevos miembros... y creen haber encontrado a un posible nuevo miembro en forma de un vigilante de Queens con traje temático de araña.
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, esta es una historia que se me ocurrió hace unos días tras volver a ver Avengers: Age of Ultron y la forma en que desperdiciaron al personaje de Prieto, que podría haber hecho muchas cosas interesantes en Civil War.**

**Soy nuevo en esto de ser escritor, así que les pido un poco de paciencia.**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, eso recae en Marvel. Historia creada para entretener y para poder leer algo de vez en cuando**

* * *

20/01/2016. 8:34 pm. Nueva York, .

Nueva York es conocida como una de las ciudades más emblemáticas del mundo; desde su fundación se le ha dado varios apodos para tratar de describir lo que representa. "La Ciudad que Nunca Duerme", "La Gran Manzana", "La Capital del Mundo", entre otras. Pero desde hace casi una década se valió el nombre de la capital mundial de superhéroes, y con justificación, ya que casi el 80% de superhéroes residían en esta ciudad cuya criminalidad casi nunca terminaba. Los ciudadanos habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a la presencia de superhéroes y supervillanos en la ciudad, aclamando rápidamente a los 3 equipos insignias de superhéroes que poseían:  
Los Avengers, conformados por Hawkeye, Black Widow, el dios del trueno Thor (que actualmente se encontraba en Asgard), The Incredible Hulk (actualmente desaparecido), financiado por el multimillonario Anthony "Tony" Stark y miembro activo del equipo como Iron Man y liderado por el legendario Captain America, Steve Rogers. El equipo se conformo en 2012 para detener la invasión Chitauri, y se volvió a unir en 2015 para salvar al mundo de la inteligencia artificial Ultron, añadiendo nuevos miembros al equipo.

Los Fantastic Four, un grupo de superhéroes públicos que recibieron sus poderes de una tormenta cósmica durante un viaje espacial, conformados por Johnny Storm (A.K.A. Human Torch), Ben Grim (A.K.A. The Thing), Susan Storm (A.K.A. Invisible Woman) y Reed Richards (A.K.A. Mr. Fantastic, el líder del equipo).

Los X-Men, un grupo de mutantes liderados por el profesor Charles Xavier que buscaban la convivencia pacífica entre Humanos y Mutantes, enfrentaban a mutantes violentos y buscaban jóvenes mutantes para entrenar en el uso de sus poderes para no ser rechazados, con sede en la mansión familiar de Xavier en el condado de Westchester.

Además, desde la guerra Chitauri, habían aparecido otra gran cantidad de superhumanos que ejercían el vigilantismo, encargándose de los problemas a nivel de calle que los grandes héroes o incluso la policía no veían o no querían intervenir, siendo los vigilantes más conocidos el diablo de Hell's Kitchen, Daredevil, el letal Punisher y el amado y odiado Spiderman.

* * *

Spiderman se columpiaba entre los edificios del barrio de Queens con prisa, esquivando vallas entre las alturas y saltando desde cornisas de edificio con una agilidad envidiable.

Llego tarde, llego tarde – murmuraba el vigilante de traje rojo y azul mientras se columpiaba, hasta que vio de reojo a un par de sujetos encapuchados saliendo de una joyería con una bolsa de dinero.

Sin perder tiempo, Spidey cambio su ángulo de balanceo para aterrizar en una farola frente a ellos, quienes se detuvieron por la sorpresa.

Oigan chicos, estoy un poco apresurado, ¿así que por qué no devuelven ese dinero y se entregan a la policía para ahorrarnos los golpes? – pregunto el héroe a modo de broma.

¡Cállate! – Exclamo uno de los ladrones mientras sacaban un par de revolvers y apuntaban a Spiderman

¡Wow! ¿Revolvers? ¿Enserio? Saben que ya no estamos en el salvaje oeste, ¿verdad? – bromeo el cabeza de red cuando sintió que su sentido arácnido se encendía

Sin perder tiempo, Spiderman disparo un par de líneas de red hacia las pistolas para tirar de ellas y alejarlas de sus dueños antes de que alguno pudiera jalar del gatillo, no es como si no pudiera esquivar las balas, pero cualquier bala perdida podía herir de gravedad a los civiles. Tras despojarlos de sus armas, se dispuso a envolverlos en telaraña impidiéndoles moverse, antes de colgarlos de cabeza en la farola.

Okay chicos, aunque me gustaría quedarme aquí y hacerles puntería hasta que lleguen los de azul, me necesitan en otra parte, así que adiós – dijo Spiderman antes de disparar una línea de telaraña hacia un edificio y alejarse de la escena columpiándose.

* * *

Torre Stark, NY, .

Tony se encontraba trabajando en unas nuevas modificaciones para su armadura, hasta que la voz cibernética de FRIDAY interrumpió su línea de pensamiento.

Sr. Stark, llegan nuevas noticias acerca de un robo detenido por Spiderman y una banda de violadores de Hell's Kitchen desmantelada por Daredevil – dijo la IA para proceder a reproducir los videos relacionados

Tony detuvo por un momento sus acciones para ver los videos sobre los dos vigilantes, tal vez nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, pero Tony sentía que la ciudad le debía mucho a los vigilantes por mantener las calles seguras para los ciudadanos comunes día tras día. Varias veces pensó en reclutarlos para el nuevo equipo de Avengers que estaban formando Rogers y Romanoff, sobre todo a Spiderman, le intrigaba su manera de que parecía predecir los futuros golpes de sus rivales a pesar de ser muy obvio de que no sabía pelear adecuadamente, además de las telarañas que disparaba.

Sin embargo, los vigilantes tenían la fama de actuar en solitario y sus fuertes personalidades, lo que lo preocupaba porque podía chocar con otras personalidades fuertes en el grupo como la chica Maximoff, que era una bomba de tiempo por toda la ira reprimida que albergaba (ira dirigida en su mayor parte hacia él) y sus poderes de gran magnitud, o se negaran a obedecer órdenes de Steve (cosa que no veía probable), él o cualquier otro líder táctico del equipo. Aunque se decía por las calles que Daredevil había formado un grupo junto a otros vigilantes como Jewel, PowerMan, Iron Fist y, ocasionalmente, The Punisher. Spiderman por otro lado había participado en una misión con el infame mutante Wolverine, Stark no sabe cómo se efectuó la misión, pero termino con varios cuerpos mutilados y desperdigados en el suelo o inconscientes atados con telarañas a las paredes o al techo.

Tony analizo los movimientos de cada héroe; Spiderman, aunque inexperto en la lucha y tal vez muy confiado, poseía una agilidad que le hacía eludir casi cualquier cosa y moverse de una manera que solo podía describirse como espectacular, además, podía darse cuenta que Spiderman contenía su fuerza, cuando en otro video de un par de semanas atrás, detuvo un auto en movimiento antes de que pudiera atravesar un edificio; Tony no estaba seguro de cuál era su verdadera fuerza, pero sabía que era alguien que podría hacer mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista. Daredevil, por otro lado parecía moverse como si viera todo su entorno, Tony pensó que tenía que tener algún tipo de sensor o radar puesto que no parecía que tuviera algún tipo de superpoder.

Hhm, creo que me arriesgare con esto – pensó, mientras en su cara aparecía una pequeña sonrisa y volvía a su armadura.

* * *

Oh viejo, ¡tía May va a matarme si vuelvo a llegar tarde para cenar! – dijo Spidey mientras se columpiaba con velocidad hacia su vivienda mientras escuchaba varias exclamaciones hacia su persona como "¡Vamos Spidey!", "¡Mira como se balancea!" o "quisiera ser como él"

Bueno, cabeza de cepillo, al parecer todavía no has puesto a toda la ciudad en mi contra – pensó mientras colocaba una pequeña sonrisa que bajo su máscara.

Y es que Jonh Jonah Jameson (también conocido como JJJ) odiaba a Spidey por alguna razón todavía desconocida para el trepamuros, y se las había arreglado para poner a la mitad de NY en su contra mediante su posición de redactor jefe en el prestigioso diario Daily Bugle. Tal era el impacto de su mala prensa que mucha gente lo consideraba una amenaza, sin importar que tanto bien hiciera.

Sacudió su cabeza cuando diviso la casa de su tía donde él vivía, sin perder tiempo entro en un callejón oscuro para cambiarse rápido de ropa y salir como un adolescente de 16-17 años y encaminarse hacia la entrada.

¡¿Tía May?! ¡Soy Peter! – grito el susodicho mientras entraba y dejaba su bolso en uno de los sillones, mas tarde lo llevaría a su habitación.

¿Peter? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó una voz desde la cocina

Si tía May – respondió Peter mientras entraba a la cocina

Veo que llegaste temprano – le respondió la mujer en sus casi 40 años, divirtiéndose al ver la cara confundida de su sobrino hasta que vio que, efectivamente, había llegado 20 minutos antes, formando una graciosa "o" con los labios antes de sentarse a cenar.

Durante la cena Peter estuvo contándole a su tía May sobre varios proyectos en la escuela, además de añadir que estaba planeando ingresar una solicitud para una beca en Stark Industries, el resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad hasta que May le hizo una pregunta a Peter que hizo que se ahogara con el agua.

¡Hug! ¡Hug! ¿Qué? – pregunto Peter tras recuperarse

Spiderman – respondió May con tranquilidad – ¿qué crees que hacia cerca de la casa de Ned?

Peter no estaba seguro, pero él creía que su tía sabia (o sospechaba) acerca de sus actividades callejeras. Era raro que en el año y medio que Peter llevaba como héroe, todavía no le hubiera contado a su tía sobre su doble vida, pero ella nunca pregunto y Peter tampoco se animaba a contárselo, mas aun después de que indirectamente fuera responsable de la muerte de su tío Ben (que aun no superaba y lo impulso a convertirse en Spiderman). Peter creía ver que ella sabía pero esperaba que Peter se lo dijera para poder hablarlo.

N-No lo sé, tía May – balbuceo el castaño con nerviosismo – tal vez le gusta la comida china del lugar, o quiso alquilar una película – Peter sabía que era una pésima excusa, pero al parecer ella entendió que no quería hablar y lo dejo tranquilo

Tras comer le dijo a su tía May que estaría ocupado en su habitación haciendo tarea, así que recogió sus cosas del sofá y subió a su habitación para proceder a cerrar su puerta y vaciar las cosas de su mochila para empezar a trabajar. No mintió respecto a hacer tarea, solo no dijo que no era tarea para la escuela,

Muy bien, si puedo hacer estos spider-tracers será mucho más fácil seguir a los criminales hasta sus guaridas o seguirle el rastro a Chameleon – dijo mientras empezaba a toquetear una vieja radio y unos GPS

La razón por la que intentaba hacerlos era porque hacía un mes, el Chameleon había ejecutado una serie de robos, y aunque Spiderman siempre lo perseguía, se le escapaba cuando tras girar en cualquier parte, se convertía en cualquier otra persona.

Peter sonrió cuando vio que el pequeño dispositivo en forma de araña negra empezaba a emitir una señal que su teléfono captaba perfectamente.

* * *

**Prólogo terminado.**

**Bueno, agradezco si llegaste hasta el final, significa que al menos la historia dió te llamó la atención.**

**Para aclarar, el tiempo que transcurre es post-Age of Ultron, poco antes de Ant-Man. Quiero jugar con el las misiones que el equipo pudo haber hecho entre Age of Ultron y Civil War (no recuerdo bien los acontecimientos de Civil War); además, ****este Spiderman está principalmente inspirado en la versión de Tom Holland, con varios matices de peliculas anteriores y comics. También quiero adaptar unos cuantos arcos de los comics que al parecer no planean o no quisieron introducir al MCU... **

Como pueden ver, esta historia mezcla el MCU con las peliculas de X-Men y las series de Netflix, los FF tienen su origen de manera similar a los comics, ya que las peliculas no terminaron de convencerme.

**Agradecería que dejen comentarios.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada de Marvel me pertenece. Historia creada para entretener y poder tener algo que leer de vez en cuando**

* * *

Los gemelos Maximoff podían ser llamados de muchas maneras, en su mayoría de maneras denigrante. Ellos no podían culparlos; habían estado apoyando a un robot genocida por una vendetta personal hacia Tony Stark hasta que vieron sus verdaderos planes… ellos habían sido descritos con muchos adjetivos, siendo los más comunes "fenómenos", "raros" y "anormales", pero si había uno que definitivamente no encajaba con ellos, era "inocentes". Pietro y Wanda Maximoff habían nacido y crecido en las duras calles de la pequeña nación de Sokovia (un pequeño país pobre de Europa del Este), sus padres murieron mientras a temprana edad, obligándolos a valerse por sí mismos, sin confiar en nadie más que ellos… debido a estos acontecimientos ellos fueron forzados a cambiar su mentalidad acerca del mundo. Un día estaban en apartamento que les servía como refugio cuando su edificio colapso; ellos sobrevivieron al quedarse en un rincón donde los escombros no los alcanzaron, recuperando sus sentidos en su totalidad al cabo de unos minutos para percatarse de que se trataba de un bombardeo.

Antes de que pudieran salir de su pequeño escondite, una segunda bomba cayó enfrente de ellos, nunca exploto, pero ellos permanecieron inmóviles bajo el temor de que explotara al más mínimo movimiento.

2 días permanecieron entre los escombros observando fijamente el nombre de Stark Industries en el costado de la bomba; 2 días en el que nació un profundo odio y desprecio hacia el estadounidense Tony Stark. Cuando por fin fueron rescatados ya el daño estaba hecho, y el descubrir que Stark Industries era la principal distribuidora de las armas que habían asolado a esta y otras pequeñas naciones europeas y árabes. Cuando los científicos de Hydra aparecieron ante ellos para incluirlos en un proyecto para dotarlos de habilidades sobrehumanas, ellos lo vieron como una forma de destruir al hombre que tanto dolor le había traído a ellos y al pueblo que no dudaron de aceptar.

El proceso fue exhaustivo y extremadamente doloroso y esto ocasiono un mayor deterioramiento en la psique de Wanda; los científicos no tenían problemas en utilizar procedimientos poco éticos o torturarlos, Hydra quería resultados contundentes y prometedores sin importar los métodos utilizados para lograrlos.

Tras la batalla junto a los Avengers contra Ultron que elimino a Sokovia del mapa y la casi muerte de Pietro durante la misma, fueron invitados por el mismísimo Captain America para formar parte de un nuevo grupo de Avengers tras la desaparición de Hulk y la partida de Thor a Asgard. Sintiéndose culpables por haber ayudado a Ultron en sus planes e, indirectamente, haberlo creado; decidieron aceptar y unirse a Falcon, War Machine y Vision con el propósito de utilizar sus poderes para intentar arreglar todo el daño que había en el mundo. Pero todo esto de la casi extinción de la humanidad y salvar al mundo junto a los héroes más poderosos del planeta no elimino todo el resentimiento hacia el Avenger dorado; Pietro había decidido que a pesar de todo lo malo que había hecho en el pasado, Stark intentaba enmendar sus errores y los de su padre cambiando el rumbo de su compañía y peleando continuamente dentro de la armadura de Iron Man para intentar salvar al mundo; Wanda no compartía los pensamientos de su gemelo, para ella, Tony Stark seguía siendo el mismo playboy ególatra y cínico que al inicio, todavía no lo perdonaba por todas las muertes ocasionadas por las armas de su compañía, y esa armadura no era más que otra arma de destrucción masiva… y Ultron no era más que una confirmación de sus pensamientos hacia el millonario.

* * *

24/01/2016, Complejo Avenger, Nueva York, , 08:24 pm

Wanda se encontraba recostada en la cama de su habitación, haciendo zapping al televisor en busca de algo bueno que ver mientras comía palomitas de maíz.

_¡Ugh! ¿Qué no pasan nada interesante en la televisión que no sean deportes o realitys shows?_ – pensó con amargura la europea mientras seguía cambiando de canales y dejarlo en un noticiero local.

La infame ladrona Black Cat irrumpió esta noche en el Museo de Arte de Nueva York, las autoridades confirman que se ha llevado dos cuadros valorados en 7000 $ cada uno; este es su cuarto golpe robo en el mes – Informo la reportera mientras proporcionaba una foto de archivo de la susodicha.

_Supongo que en este país un cuadro importa mucho más que los miles de muertos diarios en África y Oriente Medio_ – pensó con un dejo de pesar mientras se volvía para tomar su preciado tazón de palomitas cuando un borrón azul y plateado irrumpió en su habitación

¿Qué quieres Pietro? – cortante, cuestiono la castaña a su gemelo

¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedo venir a ver como se encuentra mi hermanita? – pregunto el susodicho con una sonrisa mientras agarraba rápidamente un puñado de palomitas, para mayor irritación de Wanda.

¿Qué quieres Pietro? – alzando un poco la voz, volvió a cuestionar

¡Nada! ¡En serio! – Se defendió el velocista alzando sus manos al ver que ella alzaba una ceja – Solo quería asegurarme de que te encuentres bien, no es sano que pases tanto tiempo sola en tu habitación – dijo en un tono que demostraba preocupación.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? No soy muy fanática a recibir insultos 24/7 – dijo Wanda con simpleza

Pietro suspiro, ambos seguían siendo rechazados por una parte del personal por su participación en las acciones de Ultron, pero él sabía que Wanda recibía más odio e insultos que él debido a la naturaleza de sus poderes y las capacidades de estos, pues fue debido a ellos que Stark se decidió a crear a Ultron y Hulk se desató en Johannesburgo. Eso, sumado a los trastornos mentales que ella había desarrollado a raíz de los experimentos con la gema de la mente que les otorgó a ambos sus poderes, hizo que Wanda decidiera permanecer en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo; solo salía para entrenar con el resto del equipo y nadie entraba a su habitación, salvo él, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff y Vision.

En otras noticias, Spiderman detuvo un intento de robo al banco efectuado por el criminal conocido como Rhino – Las palabras del noticiero interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos gemelos, haciéndolos girar la cabeza en dirección a la pantalla para ver a un sujeto en traje rojo y azul aterrizar con gracia delante de un sujeto de 2 metros y medio con un exoesqueleto en forma de rinoceronte.

Es bastante bueno – alabó Pietro al vigilante mientras esquivaba sin problemas varios golpes del hombre-rinoceronte

Wanda solo pudo asentir en silencio al ver que el criminal con temática de rinoceronte intentaba acertar una reyerta al sujeto rojo y azul, sin éxito

Ambos contuvieron una mueca de dolor al ver a Spiderman salir disparado hacia una pared cercana al recibir un golpe del Rhino que no pudo esquivar al preocuparse de detener un auto con telarañas que se dirigía en dirección a un pequeño niño. El cuerpo de Spiderman cayó al suelo boca abajo, inmóvil, mientras Rhino se preparaba para embestirlo

Está lastimado, si recibe esa embestida de lleno… - sacudió la cabeza, no necesitaba pensamientos negativos, al menos no por ahora. Decidió enfocarse en la lucha al ver a Rhino dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia el cuerpo tendido de Spiderman, dispuesto a atravesarlo, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo ver con claridad el momento en que Spiderman desapareció del camino del hombre-bestia, quien terminó atravesando la pared del edificio.

Es rápido, ¿no crees? – reconoció el peli plateado para después cuestionar a su hermana

Sí, eso parece – respondió ella mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Ambos volvieron su atención a la pantalla para ver a una figura imponente salir del gran agujero de la pared sin mostrar signos de dolor, llevándolos a la conclusión de que para vencerlo Spiderman necesitaría usar una mayor cantidad de fuerza que al parecer no poseía

Sin embargo, ninguno pudo ocultar su expresión de asombro al ver a Spiderman disparar un par de redes al pecho de Rhino, usándolas como impulso para conectar un par de patadas directas a la cara y dejándolo tendido en el suelo para proceder a envolverlo con una gran cantidad de redes

No está tan mal – dijo por fin Pietro, reconociendo que ese sujeto era más de lo que aparentaba

Nada mal – secundó Wanda a las palabras dichas por su gemelo

Aunque su traje podría ser mejor – añadió él

¿A qué te refieres? – curiosa por sus palabras, Wanda pidió que se explicara

¡Pff! ¡Vamos! ¿Mallas rojas y azules? ¡¿Quién usa mallas rojas y azules?! – se quejó el peli plateado acerca del código de vestimenta del enmascarado

Lo dice el sujeto que combate al mundo con mallas azules y sudadera gris – con un bufido, le recordó a su hermano que él utilizaba una vestimenta similar

Creí que estabas de mi lado – "sollozó" el peli plateado mientras se agarraba teatralmente el pecho, provocando que su hermana rodara los ojos y bufara de nuevo

Lo estoy cuando no te comportas como un idiota – espetó ella. Quería a su hermano, pero le exasperaba lo dramático que podía llegar a ser

¡No me comporto como un idiota! –

Claro que si –

¡Que no! –

¡Que sí! – comenzando una discusión de 30 minutos que termino cuando Steve los mando a dormir con un grito espartano

* * *

Queens, Nueva York 09:19 pm

Peter se encontraba en su habitación, estaba exhausto tras haber luchado contra Rhino, ¿y ese golpe? Le había fracturado un par de costillas que se recuperaron en el camino a casa. Fue difícil explicarle a su tía May por que había llegado con moretones sin exponer su identidad secreta, pero al final logró convencerla de que estaba bien y solo necesitaba dormir un rato. Ya en la soledad de su habitación decidió terminar de afinar unos detalles en los spider-tricers, para aumentar el alcance de sus ondas de radio; tras terminar con eso, decidió intentar hacer un nuevo tipo de telaraña, una que lo ayudara a acabar con los criminales comunes sin gastar energía necesaria para pelear con tipos como el Rhino

¡Hombre! Ganaré millones en pelotitas anti-estrés – se expresó Peter al juguetear con una pequeña pelotita hecha de telaraña que era más fuerte y resistente de lo que parecía.

Peter decidió probarla lanzándola contra la pared, para descubrir que sus propiedades elásticas la llevaban a actuar como una pelota de goma al rebotar entre las paredes sin problemas; bien le podía servir para noquear a dos ladrones con un buen lanzamiento… o jugar ping pong cuando se aburriera, depende de la situación.

Pasados unos 15 minutos en los que estuvo jugando con la pelotita hecha de telaraña, Peter decidió irse a la cama, mañana era lunes y eso significaba soportar a Flash Thompson y su grupo de bullys

* * *

Mansión de Tony Stark, NY, 10:54 pm

Tony Stark se hallaba sentado en la sala de estar de su mansión, viendo la pelea reciente entre Spiderman y el sujeto que se hacía llamar Rhino (un nombre ridículo, si le preguntaban a él). Gracias a F.R.I.D.A.Y. podía ver la pelea en diversos ángulos y no solo bajo esa toma aérea de helicóptero que mostraba el noticiero. Tras mucho analizar el video, había llegado a la conclusión de que el chico era extremadamente fuerte, no sabía que tanto, pero necesitaba de una gran fuerza física para poder noquear a un sujeto que pudo atravesar una pared de concreto sin sufrir daños, de un solo golpe.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos estaba el filántropo, que no advirtió el ringtone de su teléfono, sobresaltándolo; tras pasar el susto inicial, reviso el nombre que salía en la pantalla del aparato, poniendo una leve sonrisa al ver el nombre que figuraba, solo había una razón posible para que esa persona lo llamara a esa hora y Tony sabía cuál era la razón

¡Hey! ¡Abuelo! ¿Revisaste por fin los videos que te mandé? – preguntó tras tomarle el pelo a la leyenda viviente de América

Si, Tony, ¿te importaría explicarme por qué me envías estos videos? – pregunto la voz perteneciente a Steve Rogers

Fácil, mi querido capitán; hemos perdido dos importantes miembros del equipo como lo son Banner y Thor, y este tal Spiderman puede resultar útil al equipo, tiene la fuerza suficiente para derribar a alguien que podría darle problemas a nuestro amigo esmeralda y muestra una tenacidad asombrosa cuando está en problemas, sería bueno tenerlo cerca de los Avengers – expuso su punto Tony sin problemas.

Tony había recopilado una gran cantidad de videos para que Steve los viera; en su mayoría eran videos apresando criminales comunes y ladrones de poca monta, pero Steve encontró unos cuantos videos en los que este Spiderman se media a rivales que lo obligaban a mostrar algunas de sus habilidades: Hacia 3 semanas había neutralizado a un loco en un traje metálico en forma de escorpión valiéndose de su agilidad y velocidad superiores para cansarlo, había derrotado a un hombre con aspecto de cazador y gran habilidad de combate al ponerse fuera de su alcance y envolverlo con redes 2 semanas atrás, y definitivamente había visto las noticias de esta noche donde luchaba contra un tipo con traje de rinoceronte

El héroe de la segunda guerra mundial había llegado a la conclusión de que Spiderman tenía un equilibrio casi perfecto entre fuerza, velocidad y agilidad, así como una gran resistencia, pero carecía de experiencia en combate, si la pelea contra el cazador indicaba algo. Y estaba seguro de que Tony llego a la misma conclusión que él

Necesita entrenamiento – dijo finalmente Steve

Es cierto, ¿Qué me dices de tomar otro pupilo bajo tus alas? – dijo Tony mientras tomaba un vaso de agua

No es tan simple Tony, habría que consultarlo con el equipo y no sé si lo acepten fácilmente – respondió el supersoldado con brutal honestidad, no estaba seguro de si se acoplaría al equipo, y tenía suficiente con lidiar con Wanda, Pietro, Sam, Rhodey y Vision, que todavía no podían trabajar correctamente en equipo, como para agregar a otro miembro más y complicar aún más el trabajo

Pues está decidido, mañana tú, yo y el equipo vamos a tratar este tema con el equipo a ver que dicen, pero estoy seguro de que apoyaran la idea de un nuevo miembro – decidió Tony Stark para proceder a colgar el teléfono e irse a dormir un rato

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí el que se podría considerar el primer capitulo propiamente dicho de esta historia (lamento que sea tan corto, casi que parece un otro prólogo)**

**Decidí no hacer el combate contra Rhino desde el punto de vista de Spidey porqué me pareció interesante el como reaccionarían los Avengers al ver a alguien como Spiderman, pelear contra alguien que podria durar 3 minutos contra Hulk... aunque solo haya usado las reacciones de los Maximoff, Tony y Steve.**

**Como pueden ver, las peliculas de X-Men ocurrieron en simultaneo con el MCU, probablemente después expliqué mejor la línea de tiempo en que se desarrollaron los acontecimientos. La razón de tener tanto a los X-Men como a los FF es para utilizar ciertas opciones que (a mi parecer) Fox ni Marvel Studios utilizaron al no poder tocar a los personajes del otro.**

**También tengo planeado jugar con algunas sagas interesantes de Spiderman (tanto del original como el Ultimate Peter)**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo. Cuidense y por favor, no duden en dejar comentarios, se aceptan críticas de cualquier tipo.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Vs Shocker

**Bueno, he aquí el tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero que la disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Marvel no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, Pietro no hubiera muerto en Age of Ultron**

* * *

25/01/2016 , Midtown High, Nueva York, EEUU

¡Sr. Parker! – el grito de su profesor de Historia sobresaltó a Peter, quien llevaba unos 5 minutos intentando prestar atención a lo que explicaba el Sr. Watts pero fallando estrepitosamente. Honestamente, apenas había podido dormir tras haber actuado como Spiderman durante todo el día anterior

S-si Sr. Watts – nervioso, pregunto el joven mientras luchaba por contener un bostezo que amenazaba con escapar de su boca enfrente de la clase

¿Podría responder la pregunta que acabo de hacer? – paciente, preguntó el profesor

Peter enrojeció ante la petición, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera escuchó cuando el Sr. Watts hizo la pregunta. Tragándose su vergüenza, Peter decidió hablar.

L-lo siento Sr. ¿Podría repetir la pregunta? – Peter sintió que sus mejillas volvían a arder cuando algunas risas no tan discretas se hicieron presentes

¡Silencio! – Mandó a callar el único adulto presente a los revoltosos, antes de enfocarse en Peter – En serio Sr Parker, ¿Qué le está sucediendo hoy?

Nada, Sr. Watts, sólo estoy un poco cansado – Respondió con una sonrisa falsa

Con un suspiro, repitió la pregunta - ¿Quién escribió el Manifiesto Comunista?

Eehhmm, ¿Karl Marx? – Respondió Peter, aunque sonaba más a una pregunta

Correcto Sr. Parker – Felicitó el profesor – Pero intente prestar más atención para la próxima, ¿ok? – Terminó el profesor, recibiendo un asentimiento de Peter.

* * *

Complejo Avenger , NY, , 12:48 Pm

En la sala de reuniones del complejo se encontraban reunidos los New Avengers. La razón por la que se encontraban aquí era porque fueron llamados por el mismísimo Captain America.

¿Qué sucede Cap? – Preguntó Falcon, siendo el primero en hablar del grupo conformado por War Machine, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver y Vision.

El cap no respondió a su pregunta inmediatamente, manteniendo su mirada en la puerta. Esta acción causó intriga entre los New Avengers, quienes no sabían el motivo de la reunión; solo el supersoldado y una asesina rusa que se encontraba sentada a la derecha del primero, sabían porque estaban reunidos.

La respuesta a las interrogantes de los miembros del equipo llegó cuando ingresó Tony Stark a la sala, con un traje elegante y una sonrisa petulante que solo hizo enojar a cierta castaña con poderes de proyección de energía e incomodar a cierto peli plateado velocista.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo; Wanda, inconscientemente, envió un pulso de energía de color rojo que alejó a aquellos sentados cerca de ella (Pietro y Rhodey).

Wanda, tranquilízate; no estamos aquí para pelear – Intentó calmar Steve Rogers a la Maximoff al presenciar la escena

¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! – Sin poder ocultar su enfado para con el hombre que ella creía responsable de la mayoría de desgracias que había sufrido, la Maximoff quiso saber

¿Qué hago aquí? Niña, la idea de esta reunión fue mía; ¿no lo mencionaste cap? – Respondió el Stark.

Wanda, buscando una respuesta de por qué Iron Man se encontraba presente, dirigió su mirada al primer Vengador, quien se limitó a suspirar mientras se agarraba el entrecejo. Esto iba tan mal como él lo había anticipado.

Pietro, al ver que los ojos de su gemela brillaban peligrosamente, se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla al ala opuesta del complejo antes de que decidiera matar a alguien por accidente.

El primero en decir algo fue Steve Rogers

En serio Tony, ¿en que estabas pensando? – Preguntó al filántropo, quien no se había inmutado por el arrebato de poder.

En serio hermana, tienes que calmarte – Pietro intentaba calmar a su gemela, sin mucho éxito

Je, ¿calmarme? ¿Quieres que esté tranquila mientras él está aquí? ¡Mató a nuestros padres! – Wanda despotricó contra el Stark

Tras soltar un suspiro, Pietro se limitó a seguir escuchando despotricar a su hermana, era mejor eso que interrumpirla y arriesgarse a ser el nuevo blanco de su ira. Pietro era el ser más rápido sobre la tierra, pero él no quería desafiar su suerte respecto a su hermana.

Tras que Wanda se terminara, Pietro por fin pudo expresar sus pensamientos.

Oye, sé que no te agrada Tony Stark, pero no puedes matarlo solo por estar presente en la misma habitación que tú; y no estoy diciendo que te tiene que caerte bien, – Pietro añadió al ver que ella iba a replicar – Solo digo que intentes controlar mejor tus emociones, ¿entiendes?

¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Regreso y hago como si nada hubiera pasado? – Alzando una ceja, Scarlet Witch preguntó

Pietro pensó por un momento, antes de decirle que saliera a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Wanda intentó replicar, pero Pietro acalló cualquier queja volviéndola a cargar y llevándola hasta la entrada del complejo, dejándole en claro que no se preocupara por la reunión y que él le avisaría de cualquier cosa importante que dijeran, antes de volver a la sala de reuniones en un borrón azul y plateado.

Wanda vio por un minuto el lugar donde antes estaba su hermano, para posteriormente encogerse de hombros y decidir que una salida no le haría mal. Fue casualidad del destino que el único vehículo que estaba disponible era aquel que pertenecía a Tony Stark.

Los Avengers en la sala de reunión ya habían aclarado la presencia de Stark. Tras resignarse a que los gemelos no volverían después del arrebato de Wanda, los presentes decidieron empezar con la reunión cuando un borrón apareció de improvisto, sobresaltando a Falcon.

¿De qué me perdí? – Tras retomar su asiento, Pietro pregunto con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pietro, ¿Dónde está Wanda? – Al notar la falta de la fémina, Steve Rogers quiso saber

Necesitaba calmarse, así que decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad – Encogiéndose de hombros, el Maximoff respondió

¿En serio? ¿Así sin más? – Alzando una ceja, Black Widow cuestionó esta vez, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta.

Tony, sabiendo que el velocista no iba a dar más respuestas, simuló una tos, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia su persona.

Ookay, se que todos se estarán preguntando por que los hemos llam… – Comenzó el Stark cuando lo interrumpieron

Por favor Tony, ve al grano – Pidió Rhodey a su mejor amigo

Tras fulminar a su amigo con la mirada, Tony decidió ir al grano – Okey, esto es así, tras la partida de Thor y Bruce, necesitamos que sea el musculo del equipo – Dijo esto mirando de reojo a Natasha – y creo haber encontrado al reemplazo adecuado.

Esta declaración tomó a todo el equipo, salvo Steve, fuera de base. Hulk y Thor eran el musculo del equipo, y reemplazarlo era una tarea difícil para cualquiera, por no decir imposible. Todos estaban buscando posibles candidatos entre todos los héroes que había en Nueva York y otras partes del mundo, divirtiendo tanto al Avenger dorado como al supersoldado, ¡demonios! Incluso Natasha estaba pensando quien sería el escogido para reemplazar a los pesos pesados del equipo.

Bueno señores, ¿y quién o quienes serian los escogidos? – Tras recuperar la compostura, Natalia Romanova fue la primera en hablar, provocando que los dos hombres cruzaran sus miradas.

¿Quieres decirlo tú o lo digo yo? – Steve Rogers se dirigió a Tony

Nah, dilo tu cap – Desestimando la situación con un movimiento de su mano, Tony le pasó la responsabilidad al primer vengador, quien rodo los ojos por el comportamiento de su compañero.

* * *

Nueva York, 04:03 Pm

Por las calles de Nueva York se encontraba una bella castaña con chaqueta roja ordenando un helado. Habían pasado alrededor de 3 horas desde que Pietro le había aconsejado que saliera a la ciudad a relajarse. A decir verdad, se hallaba más tranquila, claro que primero tuvo que descargar su ira sobre el auto de lujo de Tony Stark.

Actualmente, la fémina europea se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad, cuando la pared de un banco salió volando, aterrizando a unos 2 metros de ella. Wanda se giró en dirección de donde provenía, encontrando a un hombre con un traje amarillo y marrón (que a Wanda le pareció ridículo) cargando unas bolsas de dinero.

Wanda empezó a acercarse lentamente, emanando energía psiónica roja de sus manos, cuando una figura enmascarada de lentes blancas aterrizo frente a el otro sujeto disfrazado.

Spiderman! – Grito el criminal al divisar al héroe en mallas.

Hey Shocker! Es bueno saber que todavía me recuerdas, cuéntame, ¿Cómo estuvo tu tiempo en prisión? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos? – Bromeo el vigilante de Queens

Cállate araña, por tu culpa estuve en prisión, esta vez no dejare que me encierres de nuevo – Furioso por el resultado de su anterior encuentro con la araña, Shocker dijo para, posteriormente, enviar una poderosa onda de choque en dirección al héroe, quien saltó para evitar un impacto directo.

Wanda se encontraba viendo como Spiderman saltaba con gracia, esquivando las potentes ondas sísmicas ocasionadas por este tal "Shocker" mientras soltaba una variedad de chistes malos que solo irritaban al villano.

¡Deja de moverte, insecto! – Shocker clamó al no poder acertar ningún disparo en el héroe

Gracias por la oferta, Herman, pero creo que paso – Dijo Spidey, saltando hacia adelante para conectar un par de patadas al pecho de este, enviándolo a golpear una pared cercana.

En serio Herman, esto ya empieza a ser repetitivo, ¿no lo crees? – Dijo Spiderman, acercándose al susodicho quien se encontraba en el suelo

Je, estoy de acuerdo araña – El villano se expreso, antes de disparar una potente onda de choque a Spidey, quien al verse sorprendido, no pudo evitar el impacto directo que lo envió a aterrizar cerca de Wanda, quien seguía observando la pelea.

Aargh, señorita, debe salir de aquí, es peligroso – Con dolor recorriendo todo su ser y un zumbido intenso en los oídos, Spiderman logro dirigirse hacia la Maximoff, quien ignoro su advertencia y procedió a caminar con paso lento pero firme hacia el villano.

Ja, ¿en serio araña? ¿Esta chica te reemplazara en la pelea? – Burlón, se expresó el hombre de los guanteletes al ver a la chica aproximarse, cuando empezaron a sonar a lo lejos el sonido de las sirenas de la policía.

Será en otra ocasión – murmuró. No quería quedarse más de lo necesario y que llegara la policía con algún otro vigilante como Powerman, Jewell o, Dios no lo quisiera, The Punisher.

¡¿Pero qué?! – En una amalgama de sorpresa e ira, Herman se expresó al verse flotando repentinamente en el aire por una extraña energía roja, que al parecer era emanada por la chica de pie junto a la araña.

Tardó unos segundos, pero la mirada de Shocker se llenó de pánico al reconocer a la chica; el brillo escarlata en sus ojos y manos la delataron. Wanda procedió a estrellar fuertemente a Herman contra una pared y proceder a usar sus poderes para desmantelar sus guanteletes, antes de golpearle fuertemente contra el piso, noqueándolo.

Wow – Fue lo único que dijo Spiderman, quien todavia no salía de su asombro

¿Estas bien? – Con un pronunciado acento europeo, la fémina se dirigió al héroe de Queens, quien se incorporaba

He estado mejor – Haciendo crujir su espalda, Spidey manifestó

Quien era él – Refiriéndose al hombre actualmente inconsciente, la castaña quiso saber

Herman Schultz, un ladrón profesional con unos guantes geniales – Con un encogimiento de hombros, Spidey respondió mientras miraba los carteles televisivos – Genial, ya veo el próximo titular de JJJ: "Amenaza arácnida y Shocker derrotados por heroica Scarlet Witch" – Se quejo, tomando desprevenida a la misma

T-tú, ¿enserio me ves como una heroína? – Sorprendida y desconcertada porque alguien no la viera como una amenaza potencial, quiso saber la nueva integrante de los Avengers

Claro, eres Scarlet Witch; tú y tu hermano Quicksilver ayudaron a los Avengers a derrotar a Ultron el año pasado. ¿Honestamente? Pienso que tus poderes son lo máximo; ojala yo pudiera manipular energía – Se expresó el héroe con poderes de araña, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en esta que Spidey no notó

Gr-Gracias – Con un nerviosismo extraño para ella, agradeció

El sonido de las sirenas acercándose interrumpió su plática, provocando un chasquido de lengua del héroe enmascarado que llamo la atención de Wanda.

Será mejor que me vaya – Dijo Spidey – los de azul pueden ocuparse de Shocker y con mi suerte, seguro que intentan arrestarme a mí también – Dijo antes de lanzarse a un edificio y perderse entre ellos.

Wanda analizó la reacción de Spiderman y su negativa a quedarse a esperar que llegaran los policías, pero, al no llegar a una conclusión concreta, decidió seguir los pasos del cabeza de red y volver al complejo Avengers.

Pietro tenía que informarle sobre la dichosa reunión.

* * *

**Bueno, tengo que decir que este capitulo me llevó un poco más de trabajo respecto a los otros, pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado.**

**Tengo que aclarar que Spiderman lleva alrededor de año y medio en activo, y creo que muchos coincidirán conmigo en que es imposible que durante un año y medio solo se halla enfrentado a criminales comunes. En el capitulo anterior los Maximoff ven en las noticias a Spiderman peleando contra Rhino, y entre los videos que Tony le envió a Steve hay uno contra Electro, además de que en el prólogo se menciona a Chameleon... como pueden ver, he decidido incluir unos cuantos de los supervillanos de los comics en ese lapso de año y medio; en esta ocasión pude incluir a Shocker, un villano que me agrada (y no solo por el hecho de sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento contra Punisher). En cuanto a Spiderman Homecoming, creo que es un hecho de que la aparición temprana de Shocker afectara la trama establecida en la pelicula, pero me ocuparé de eso con el tiempo, por ahora me enfocare en el camino a la Civil War y la interacción de Spiderman con los otros héroes.**

**Agradezco el comentario de Emilio Jose Orjuela, enserio me estoy esforzando para hacer esta historia, con el tiempo verás lo que tengo planeado.**

**No duden en comentar si tienen algún tipo de duda, queja, crítica o amenaza de muerte**

**Sin más que decir, me despido**


	4. Chapter 3 - Redada en el infierno

**Disclaimer: Ni Marvel ni sus personajes me pertenecen; si lo hicieran, OMD no hubiera ocurrido. Historia hecha para entretener y tener algo para leer de vez en cuando**

* * *

Complejo Avengers, NY,

Wanda había vuelto al complejo. Actualmente se encontraba caminando en dirección a la sala de descanso del lugar para comer algo al mismo tiempo que hacía caso omiso a las miradas de odio que varios agentes, miembros del personal, enviaban a su persona; en las últimas semanas había aprendido a restarles importancia, sin embargo, no podía evitar leer mentes al azar cuando se encontraba cerca de otras personas. Sin ganas de lidiar con el odio de la gente por el resto del día, decidió entrar a la habitación que usaban para descansar, comer algo, interrogar a Pietro e ir a dormir.

En la sala de descanso, actualmente, se encontraban Sam Wilson, Rhodey Rhodes, Steve Rogers y Vision charlando entre sí, sin percatarse de la presencia de Wanda. Wanda agradecía que no le prestaran atención, no quería que la hostigaran con preguntas acerca de donde estaba o por su arrebato en la sala de reuniones, tenía suficiente con Pietro quien, extrañamente, no se encontraba en la habitación; al igual que Stark y Natasha. A Wanda se le hacía extraño que ninguno estuviera, pero tampoco le molestaba en lo absoluto.

¡Hermana! – Como si fuera obra de algún ser divino, el velocista se hizo presente, llamando la atención de el resto de los presentes.

Un borrón azul se desplazo rápidamente a través de la habitación, deteniéndose al lado de su hermana y pasando su brazo siniestro alrededor de los hombros de la castaña, quien intentaba sacárselo de encima infructuosamente.

¡¿Dónde estabas?! Empezaba a preocuparme – Siguió Pietro; ignorando olímpicamente los esfuerzos de su gemela de apartarlo ante los ojos del resto del equipo.

Déjame Pietro – Pidió Wanda en tono mordaz – Se cuidarme sola; no soy una niña – Finalizó tras sacarse a su hermano de encima

Todo este intercambio entre hermanos fue observado por los demás miembros del equipo, quienes se debatían entre intervenir o seguir observando en silencio.

Me hieres, enserio – Dijo Pietro mientras se agarraba dramáticamente el pecho, recibiendo en respuesta una mirada fulminante

La discusión se detuvo al oír un carraspeo, proveniente del Captain America – No quiero interrumpir pero necesito saber; ¿Dónde estabas, Wanda? – Preguntó el supersoldado tras acercarse a los hermanos

Salí a caminar, a distraerme – Optó por responder sinceramente

Entiendo, pero te fuiste antes de que la reunión comenzara – Explicó Steve, ruborizando a Wanda tras recordarle sus acciones

Lo sé – Suspiro Wanda – Pietro prometió contarme acerca de que hablaron pero al parecer lo olvidó – Prosiguió señalando con la mirada al peli plateado antes de fulminarlo con la mirada nuevamente.

Steve solo atino a suspirar antes de pedirle a Wanda que se sentara y proceder a explicarle la situación.

* * *

Spiderman se balanceaba por la ciudad de Nueva York a gran velocidad tras abandonar a Scarlet Witch; podría parecer grosero, pero era mejor a ser acusado por la policía.

_Hombre, 7 asaltos frustrados, 4 gatos salvados de los arboles, otro día normal en Spiderland_ – Pensó tras pasar rápidamente al lado de una pantalla gigante con la cara de J. Jonah Jameson y virar en una intersección para dirigirse a Hell's Kitchen

Hell's Kitchen, el barrio más peligroso de toda Nueva York, era territorio de Daredevil. Normalmente los vigilantes patrullaban en solitario y no interactuaban entre sí pero entre la Araña y el conocido Diablo de Hell's Kitchen existía una especie de amistad, o al menos eso le gustaba creer a Spidey.

_Para que me habrá llamado doble D, hace tiempo que no hacemos equipo _– Pensó mientras veía que el sol empezaba a dar entrada a la noche – _Debe de ser importante si quería que nos reuniéramos, Daredevil no parece ser de los visitan el club de comedia por las noches... _– Spidey se perdió en sus divagaciones hasta que divisó una figura en el tejado de un edificio

Sin perder tiempo, se dejo caer tras su compañero vigilante con traje de diablo rojo.

Llegas tarde – Fue lo único que dijo el vigilante vestido de diablo

Lo siento, ya sabes cómo es esto aquí en Spiderland; unos cuantos ladronzuelos, algunos gatos en los arboles, ayudar ancianitas a cruzar la calle; ya sabes, lo usual –

Sí, claro; ¿era bonita? – Preguntó repentinamente, tomando desprevenido al héroe de Queens

¿Perdón? – Spidey no tuvo problemas en expresar su confusión ante la pregunta de su colega vigilante

Llegas tarde y hueles a perfume de mujer y sudor; así que supongo que estuviste ocupado. Solo quiero saber… ¿era bonita? – Tras exponer su hipótesis, Daredevil volvió a interrogar. Daredevil casi podía jurar que Spiderman se había ruborizado bajo su máscara.

¡Y-Yo, puedo explicártelo! ¡No es lo que piensas! – Tras comprender que su compañero había malentendido las razones de su retraso, Spidey hizo un vano intento de explicarse

Descuida, te entiendo; todos tenemos necesidades. – Dijo tranquilamente Daredevil, avergonzando todavía mas al adolescente bajo la mascara

¡N-No estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo! – Tartamudeo Spiderman, haciendo reír al vigilante de Hell's Kitchen

Tranquilo, nadie te va a juzgar. Hay que apresurarnos, la reunión de los Maggia ya debe haber empezado – Disfrutando en primera instancia de tomarle el pelo a el vigilante que siempre bromea, Daredevil decidió abordar el motivo por el que estaban reunidos en primer lugar.

¿La Maggia? ¿Qué sucede con ellos? – Spidey cuestionó, en parte aliviado de cambiar el tema de conversación.

Los Maggia han estado moviendo drogas y armas por toda Nueva York, actualmente se encuentran reunidos en un almacén a dos calles de aquí negociando un nuevo cargamento – Informó el diablo de Hell's Kitchen

Hombre, justo lo que necesitaba para cerrar una buena jornada de trabajo, desbaratar una red de tráfico de armas y drogas de la mafia – Dijo Spidey mientras se estiraba, haciendo crujir varias articulaciones – ¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperamos? – Preguntó antes de lanzarse al vació y lanzar una telaraña para columpiarse, acción emulada por Daredevil con su bastón.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, aterrizaron en el almacén donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión

Entonces DD, ¿Cuál es el plan? – Spidey cuestionó al tiempo que buscaba una forma de entrar.

Entraremos y derribamos a cuantos podamos desde las sombras – Daredevil respondió mientras abría una pequeña ventana y colarse dentro, siendo seguido por su colega

Ehh, no es por ser negativo pero, ¿y si nos descubren? – Formuló su duda Spidey ante la posibilidad de que alrededor de 100 mafiosos los descubrieran y los llenaran de agujeros.

Normalmente, un arma de fuego no era un gran problema; su sentido arácnido le avisaría mucho antes de que pudieran disparar y su agilidad arácnida podía ayudarlo a salir de su trayectoria. Peter no estaba seguro, pero él sospechaba que Daredevil tenía una habilidad similar a su sentido arácnido, ya que no necesitaba ver de dónde provenía un peligro para esquivarlo o neutralizarlo, dependiendo del caso. Pero tenía sus dudas de si sus habilidades serian suficientes en un espacio reducido.

Daredevil sonrió ante la pregunta – Eso es simple, ¿Qué tan bueno eres peleando en la oscuridad? –

No tengo visión nocturna, pero puedo defenderme, ¿Por qué? – Daredevil no respondió; en cambio, colocó un pequeño aparato en la caja de fusibles antes de saltar dentro del almacén.

* * *

¿Quieren reclutar nuevos miembros? – La duda en la voz de Scarlet Witch era evidente al comprender el por qué los habían reunido anteriormente.

Así es – Respondió Steve Rogers, él era quien se encargó de explicarle todo a Wanda

¿Y los candidatos son este vigilante Daredevil, The Wolverine y Spiderman? – Una vez más, Wanda volvió a cuestionar

Correcto. – Esta vez la confirmación vino de boca de Sam

Wanda – Comenzó Steve Rogers – La idea de la reunión era que todos pudieran estar al tanto de los poderes y habilidades de cada candidato y elaboraran su opinión… si necesitas más tiempo no hay probl…

Quiero a Spiderman – La seguridad en su decisión no solo sorprendió al héroe patriota, sino también al resto de los presentes. Pietro de la impresión dejo caer una tostada que se había llevado a la boca.

Oh, ¡vamos! – Se quejó Pietro al ver su alimento en el suelo

Wanda, ¿estás segura? Estas decisiones suelen tomar más tiempo – Tras salir de su estupor, Steve inquirió

No necesito pensarlo, lo he visto antes por televisión y creo que le haría bien al equipo, es fuerte, rápido y al parecer ágil, una combinación que no tenemos por aquí – Aportó su opinión con tranquilidad

Bueno señores, parece que ella ya tomó su decisión. – Dijo Natasha, quien había entrado cuando Steve le explicaba a Wanda y había escuchado desde ese punto. Antes de poder seguir hablando escuchó su teléfono sonar; sin perder tiempo se dispuso a revisarlo, alzando una ceja en dirección a Wanda tras leer el mensaje escrito.

Con un suspiro, Natasha se dirigió al gran televisor de la habitación y disponerse a cambiar de canales hasta dejarlo en un noticiero local que al parecer cubría la noticia de un robo frustrado.

_Nuevas imágenes sobre la nueva miembro de los Avengers, Scarlet Witch, salvando a Spiderman del criminal Shocker y derrotando a este con absoluta facilidad, podemos obser…_ – El noticiero continúo hablando, pero ya nadie le prestaba atención.

Wanda solo quería que se la tragara la tierra; no creía que se volviera noticia, ¡ni mucho menos que los Avengers la vieran!

¿Quieres explicarte? – Empezó Steve, decidiendo esperar a que ella se explicara

No quería llamar la atención, estaba por ahí cuando este sujeto, Shocker, atravesó la pared de un banco, entonces apareció Spiderman – Comenzó la fémina de chaqueta roja.

¿Por qué dicen en el noticiero que tú salvaste a Spiderman? – Preguntó Sam Wilson

No creo que sea correcto decir que yo lo "salve" – Dijo con el ceño fruncido – Él solo fue tomado por sorpresa y recibió un potente impacto, yo solo aproveche el momento cuando el otro sujeto se disponía a irse

Steve, al percibir que Wanda decía la verdad, decidió cambiar de tema y preguntarle a Natasha quien le había enviado el mensaje

No me sorprendería que sea Tony, fue su idea reclutar a Spiderman después de todo – Murmuró Rhodey, aunque de igual manera fue escuchado

¿Tú crees? – Cuestionó el hombre capaz de volar mediante alas mecánicas

Bueno, como dije, fue su idea el añadir a la araña al equipo, además, él fue estuvo enviándole algunos videos a Steve para estudiarlos… – Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a decir el coronel de la fuerza aérea con un traje similar al de Iron Man, provocando un rechinar de dientes en la fémina con la capacidad de manipular energía psiónica

Un carraspeo de parte de Natasha atrajo la atención de todos – Aunque es divertido verlos actuar como críos intentando averiguar si fue Tony el que me envió el texto – La pelirroja decidió ignorar las miradas indignadas de Rhodey, Sam y Pietro – Lamento decirles que quien lo envió fue Clint, no Tony –

* * *

¡Wow! ¡Viejo esa casi me da! – Spiderman se contorsiono hacia atrás para evadir una bala que paso cerca de su hombro

¡Esa es la idea, insecto! –

15 minutos, 15 minutos hicieron falta para que se desatara el pandemónium en la reunión de los Maggia; Spidey y Daredevil habían estado atrapando en telarañas y noqueando desde la oscuridad a cuantos matones de los Maggia encontraban, el problema llegó cuando algunos miembros vieron a sus compañeros de crímenes noqueados o envueltos y dieron la alarma.

El sitio se lleno rápidamente de matones de los Maggia… en un inicio los héroes no tuvieron problemas en contenerlos, pero las cosas se complicaron a medida que llegaban más matones y empezaban a sacar las armas de fuego. Daredevil sugirió que se separaran, le aconsejó al arácnido que se mantuviera en pasillos reducidos donde no pudieran sacar ventaja a su superioridad numérica, tendrían que resistir un poco hasta que se activara el plan de emergencia de Daredevil. Peter tuvo que admitir que era un muy buen plan, la única falla, era que Peter no era ningún experto en artes marciales.

_Maldita sea DD, espero que tu plan de respaldo funcione_ – Pensó la araña de Queens mientras esquivaba los golpes, puñaladas y disparos de los mafiosos. Solo su sentido arácnido y sus increíbles reflejos lo habían mantenido a salvo de muchas ocasiones y esta era una de ellas.

Oigan muchachos, ¿están seguros de que no podemos hablar esto con una taza de té? – Preguntó Spidey cuando su sentido arácnido volvió a activarse, advirtiéndole de dos balas en dirección a su pierna derecha y su hombro izquierdo, obligándolo a saltar y contorsionar su cuerpo de para evitar la trayectoria de las balas

En serio muchachos, no es necesario utilizar estas – Bromeó cuando disparó un par de redes a las armas y arrebatárselas de sus manos.

Spidey deducía que llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos desde que se había separado de Daredevil y estaba empezando a odiar su talento para meterse en este tipo de situaciones, consciente o inconscientemente.

_Mierda Daredevil, ¿cuánto más tengo que seguir así? _– Se cuestionó internamente el héroe arácnido mientras disparaba una red a una tubería floja en el techo y tiraba de ella, aplastando a algunos matones y entorpecer un poco el avance del resto.

Al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, pues tras su accionar, las luces repentinamente se apagaron, dejando a todo el almacén en una oscuridad total.

¡Ehh! –

¡¿Qué pasó?! –

¡Seguro que fue la araña! – Era lo que se escuchaba en el pasillo ante la falta de luz.

Peter no poseía visión nocturna, pero no era completamente ciego en la oscuridad, así que podía distinguir con algo de dificultad las siluetas desorientadas de aquellos que intentaban matarlo hasta hacia poco. Peter comprendió inmediatamente que este siempre había sido el plan del héroe sin miedo.

Se corría un rumor en las calles, que decía que Daredevil era ciego, o al menos, tenía una vista deficiente; y que debido a eso, él se guiaba mediante sus otros sentidos, como el oído o el olfato. Si era ciego o no, Peter no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero estaba seguro de que no necesitaba ver para ganar una pelea… el sonido lejano de sujetos siendo apaleados lo confirmaba.

Decidiendo no quedarse atrás, Spidey optó por seguir su ejemplo y pasar a la ofensiva; tal vez no era tan hábil como Daredevil en la lucha a ciegas ni era un experto en combate como él, pero con su fuerza y velocidad arácnida lo convertía en un oponente de cuidado, y sus reflejos y sentido arácnido lo volvían virtualmente intocable.

Con una sonrisa imperceptible bajo su máscara, se lanzó al ataque.

Spiderman se alejó del lugar al distinguir el conjunto de luces rojas y azules y sirenas aproximándose. Había acabado con todos los mafiosos que pudo y tenía la certeza de que Daredevil había acabado con el resto de valientes.

Actualmente se encontraba posado en cuclillas en el borde de una azotea cercana al lugar de los hechos junto al vigilante con traje de diablo, vigilando que los oficiales arrestaran a todos los matones.

Entonces, ¿era bonita? – Tras varios minutos observando en silencio, Daredevil cuestionó a Spiderman con la misma pregunta que le hizo anteriormente

Huh, si, si lo es, mucho – Empezó Spidey en un tono derrotado – Es Scarlet Witch

Esa revelación tomo totalmente por sorpresa al diablo de Hell's Kitchen

Me salvó cuando estaba luchando contra Shocker; enserio amigo, ¿no lees los periódicos? – Aquello arranco una risa seca de Daredevil que desconcertó un poco a Spidey

Lo tendré en cuenta – Bufó – Aunque… ¿No estabas en una relación con Black Cat?

Daredevil no lo notó, pero Peter había palidecido debajo de su máscara. Su relación con la ladrona de guante blanco era un tema más complicado de lo que Peter quería admitir y él no estaba dispuesto a compartir esa información con alguien

Oye DD; es muy tarde y mañana tengo cl… D-Digo, tengo cosas que hacer; así que si no te importa, esta araña tiene que irse – Daredevil era consciente de que había evadido el tema, más no dijo nada cuando Spiderman se lanzo al vacio y empezó a balancearse entre la noche. Al parecer, Black Cat era un tema del que Spiderman no le gustaba hablar

Sin más que hacer, Daredevil optó por seguir el ejemplo de su colega y saltar de la azotea para empezar a columpiarse entre los edificios por medio de su bastón.

* * *

**He aquí, el tercer capítulo de la historia.**

**Si alguien se pregunta por que no he actualizado; dejenme decirles que vivo en Venezuela (Valencia, para ser más específico) y Cantv decidió quitarles el internet a la gente y cobrarles en dolares para reconectarlos. A mi familia le pidieron 60$, a otras casas le han quitado 40$ 30$, 80$, etc... Así que no desesperen si no actualizo pronto. Mi familia no tiene esa cantidad, así que preveo que estaré desconectado por un tiempo.**

**Además, pronto me graduo de bachiller, así que estaré un poco ocupado intentando entrar en alguna universidad.**

**Bueno, creo que tendría que decir algo más pero sinceramente no me acuerdo que era... Si tienen alguna duda, pregunta, crítica, amenaza de muerte, entre otros; por favor, dejenlas en los comentarios.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**PD: ¿Alguien ha visto Far From Home? yo no... Maldita pobreza**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No poseo ningún personaje de Marvel visto, mencionado o utilizado en esta historia. Historia creada para entretener y que yo tenga algo para leer de vez en cuando.**

* * *

Tras abandonar a Daredevil, Peter continúo balanceándose hasta llegar a su barrio. Tras cambiarse de ropa entro a su casa, donde se encontró con la figura de su tía May.

¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó – y no me digas que en casa de Ned porque sé que es mentira – añadió, obligando a Peter a pensar una nueva excusa.

Estee… ¿en la tienda de videojuegos? – Intentó excusarse, aunque sonaba más como una pregunta que una afirmación.

Peter… - Dijo May, con un matiz de advertencia en su voz.

¡En serio! – Dijo alzando los brazos en señal de rendición – Solo se me pasó la noción del tiempo.

May dejo escapar un suspiro, sabía que su sobrino no le diría mucho, así que lo dejo pasar.

Está bien – Dijo – Ve a comer para que vayas a dormir, recuerda que mañana tienes escuela – Ordenó, sacando una pequeña sonrisa a Peter. Oh, como amaba a su tía

Si señora – Dijo mientras hacia una ridícula pose militar antes de marcharse rumbo a la cocina y sacar una caja de fideos chinos. Con su alimento ya en sus manos, Peter subió rápidamente a su habitación, donde cerró con llave su puerta para proceder a sacar varias cosas de su mochila, entre ellas su traje, su máscara y una pistola taser que le arrebató a un ladrón en el camino

_Hombre, ¿Quién asalta a alguien con una taser? – _Se preguntó con diversión – _Aunque no debería de quejarme, si puedo crear algún tipo de redes eléctricas podría ahorrarme muchas peleas innecesarias en mis rondas –_ Dijo mientras apartaba los envases vacios de comida y empezaba a desarmar el arma de defensa personal

Una alerta de su celular hizo que Peter dejara su trabajo para revisarlo, encontrando una notificación de Twitter perteneciente a la cuenta del Daily Bugle; Peter observó la foto que mostraba a una figura femenina vestida en negro con una melena blanca saliendo de una mansión con algo brillante en su mano izquierda.

"Black Cat hurta una estatua de importante valor perteneciente a Christian Jackson", rezaba el titular

La mención de la ladrona de joyas hizo que Peter rememorara su antigua relación con la fémina de cabello blanco, que se fue al traste una vez Peter se desenmascaró ante ella y vio que Spiderman no era más que un adolescente

Claro está, que tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que la mezcla de emociones provocara que Black Cat vomitara sobre Peter y se marchara inmediatamente.

Si, un gran logro para Peter; lograr que una chica te vomite encima y huya tras ver tu rostro. Hurra

Sin ganas de seguir pensando en su mala suerte en temas amorosos, Peter decidió dar por terminado su trabajo por hoy y meterse en su cama para dormir un poco.

* * *

¡Peter! ¡Llegarás tarde! –

El grito de su tía May lo sacó de su sueño. Volteándose para observar su despertador, abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que se había quedado dormido.

De un salto se levantó de la cama; buscando su ropa y metiendo apresuradamente sus cosas en su mochila

¡Ya voy, Tía May! – Gritó mientras, atropelladamente, se colocaba sus pantalones y cogía una sudadera blanca que le quedaba algo ajustada

Cuando se volvió para meter su traje de Spiderman, escuchó el claxon de su autobús, por lo que se apresuro a meter el traje apresuradamente en su mochila para bajar rápidamente a la cocina buscando algo ligero para comer… aunque perdió algo de tiempo mientras localizaba sus lanzaredes.

Sera mejor que te apresures, Pete; el autobús está a punto de irse – Señalo May mientras le pasaba una tostada

Estoy en eso – Dijo acercándose a la puerta, cuando su tía lo volvió a llamar

Y recuerda que hoy llegare mas tarde de lo usual… por favor no dejes las cajas de pizza en el suelo – Pidió a su sobrino

Jeje, okay – Dijo Peter antes de desaparecer por la entrada.

¡Esperen! – Gritó Peter mientras corría hacia el autobús, observando imponente como se marchaba sin él.

Peter se quedó observando al autobús girar en una esquina y desaparecer de su vista para posteriormente llevarse sus manos a la cara con frustración

¡Maldición! – Murmuró; probablemente tendría que caminar hasta Midtown, lo que significaba llegar tarde y recibir un nuevo reclamo de algún profesor

_A no ser_… - Pensó cuando observo los lanzaredes en sus muñecas, camuflados bajo las mangas de su sudadera.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, Peter se dirigió al mismo callejón en el que se detenía cuando volvía a su casa tras cada ronda. Tras inspeccionar que nadie miraba, Peter sacó su traje y empezó a cambiarse

_No llegaré tarde; no hoy, al menos – _Pensó mientras se colocaba la máscara y salía del callejón saltando a un tejado y empezaba a moverse saltando entre farolas

Tardo muy poco en alcanzar al autobús, y tardo menos en adelantarlo. En el camino se encontró con algunos crímenes, que detuvo rápidamente mediante el efectivo método de aterrizar en un sitio alto, enredarlos en un capullo y dejarlos colgados para la policía

Un método simple, pero efectivo; si le preguntaban a Peter.

Peter aterrizó en una azotea cuando observó que estaba cerca del instituto Midtown. Tras cerciorarse de que no había ojos curiosos cerca, Peter procedió a quitarse el traje y volverlo a guardar dentro de la mochila. Una vez se encontraba nuevamente en ropas civiles, Peter saltó para encontrarse otra vez en el suelo.

Apenas salió del callejón, observó que el autobús llegaba con tan solo unos minutos de retraso. Sin perder tiempo, se apresuro a buscar a su mejor amigo para ingresar a clases.

¡Hey, Ned! ¿Por qué la tardanza? – Saludó Peter con una pizca de diversión a sabiendas de que había llegado antes

¡Wow! Viejo, ¿Cómo llegaste antes que el autobús? – Exclamó Ned, recordando haber visto a Peter ser dejado atrás por el vehículo escolar

Eh, ya sabes, tomando unos cuantos atajos que conozco – Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa

En serio, Peter, ¡tienes que enseñarme esos atajos tuyos! –

La expresión de Ned hizo a Peter reír sonoramente antes de encaminarse hacia la entrada

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Peter notara que eran el centro de muchas miradas, la gran mayoría de parte del público femenino, lo que lo desconcertó aún más. Confuso e incomodo por tanta atención hacia su persona, Peter se volvió hacia Ned en busca de respuesta

Oye Ned, ¿Qué tanto nos miran? – Pregunto en un susurro

¿Es enserio Pete? – Preguntó con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro

¡Vamos amigo! Si lo supiera no te estuviera preguntando – Se quejó el castaño

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Ned procedió a explicarle la razón de las miradas – Amigo, ¡te están mirando a ti!

¿Ehh? – La confusión en el rostro de Peter no hizo sino más que aumentar - ¿Por qué me estarían viendo a mí? – Preguntó

Pete, ¿has visto lo que llevas puesto? – Respondió esta vez con una pregunta propia

Peter agachó su cabeza para ver de que estaba hablando su amigo, posando su vista en su sudadera blanca, que hacia resaltar sus músculos. Peter alterno su vista entre su sudadera y la gente en los pasillos hasta que una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, haciendo que su cara enrojeciera casi tanto como su máscara.

Ahh – Murmuró con vergüenza, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que el sudor pegara más todavía la prenda contra su piel, resaltando aun más su físico – Te juro que no pensé en eso cuando la tome esta mañana

Si aja, hare como que te creo. Ven, hay que entrar al salón – Ned optó por tomarle el pelo a su mejor amigo antes de encaminarse a un aula

* * *

Sr. Parker, ¿sería tan amable de pasar al frente y resolver este problema? – Preguntó el profesor

Peter, honestamente, quería decir que no; aun en el aula, la mayoría de las miradas iban dirigidas de vez en cuando a su persona, lo que seguía incomodándolo ya que él no quería llamar la atención. Pasar al frente no ayudaba a su causa en nada. Aún así, forzó una sonrisa mientras se colocaba al lado del profesor Feige y tomaba la tiza que este sostenía en su mano siniestra.

El ejercicio era algo que Peter podría calcular hasta con los ojos cerrados; un ejercicio para buscar la velocidad de un péndulo. Peter siempre hacia cálculos como esos siempre que se balanceaba como Spiderman, así que no representaba un gran problema para él. Sin pensar mucho, coloco la respuesta y le devolvió la tiza al profesor mientras él volvía a su lugar.

Correcto como siempre, Sr. Parker – Felicitó el adulto

Peter apenas si captó lo que dijo el mayor; él estaba ocupado rediseñando su traje de Spiderman, una idea que llevaba algo de tiempo en su cabeza. Tan absorto estaba en su labor, que no advirtió una bolita de papel que aterrizo en su mesa.

Levantó su mirada para encontrar al responsable, esperando observar Flash o alguno de sus compinches riéndose; más solo hallo la figura de Bella Reynolds, una de las porristas de Midtown, quien le señalaba el papel en sus manos con la mirada, pidiéndole que lo leyera.

Peter estuvo tentado a arrojar el papel, pero su curiosidad pudo más.

**Guapo, ven a mi fiesta el sábado, a las 8 pm. Te espero :***

Peter volvió a observar a Bella, quien se había girado y ahora le estaba dando la espalda. Sin saber que pensar acerca de por qué una porrista lo invitaría a él a una fiesta de populares, optó por guardar el papel en su mochila para proseguir con su dibujo.

* * *

Edificio Baxter, Manhattan, Nueva York

El edificio Baxter, base de operaciones y hogar de los Fantastic Four (uno de los grupos de superhéroes más famosos y queridos en Nueva York), donde se podía apreciar la figura perteneciente a Johnny Storm quejarse en la sala de estar mientras cambiaba canales en la pantalla gigante que su cuñado había diseñado.

_A-BU-RRI-DO_ – Pensó con exasperación al encontrar solamente propaganda basura en la programación

El resto del equipo había asistido a una reunión en Ginebra a la que habían invitado a Reed. Sue había insistido a su hermano que los acompañara, pero él se negó alegando que alguien debía cuidar el edificio Baxter mientras los demás estaban fuera. Claro que eso no era más que una excusa para poder tener el edificio solo para una de sus famosas fiestas.

Lamentablemente, el universo no colaboró con sus planes; todos sus conocidos estaban demasiados ocupados como para asistir a una fiesta en el edificio Baxter; quiso relajarse un poco patrullando un poco las calles, buscando algún supervillano que lo mantuviera ocupado, pero solo se encontró con un gato atrapado en un árbol que lo araño en el rostro cuando lo bajo a tierra; finalmente, decidió volver al edifico Baxter y relajarse viendo televisión, mas no había nada que le llamara la atención.

_Joder, tengo unos fantásticos poderes de fuego, soy increíblemente guapo… ¡¿y no hay ni un solo programa decente en televisión?! – _Se preguntó mientras seguía cambiando canales hasta que encontró algo que le hizo detener su accionar

_Según nuevas fuentes, la redada efectuada anoche en una reunión de los Maggia en Hell's Kitchen fue llevada a cabo por los vigilantes enmascarados Spiderman y Daredevil. Las autoridades opinan… _– El reportero siguió hablando, pero Johnny había dejado de prestarle atención. Él solo podía pensar en su amigo trepa muros y como se le había olvidado por completo el invitarlo al edificio; ¡Él seguro que iría!

El único problema… era que Johnny no tenía su número de teléfono, por lo que empezó a pensar en alguna manera de llamar su atención mientras veía el cielo azul desde una ventana, lo que le dio una idea.

_Bueno, de esta manera no podrá decir que no lo vio –_ Dijo antes de lanzarse por una ventana y encenderse en plena caída

* * *

El resto del día, Peter trató de pasar desapercibido. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención sin la máscara.

¡¿Bella Reynolds?! – Exclamó Ned, un poco demasiado alto para los oídos más sensibles de Peter

¿Puedes dejar de gritar? No estoy sordo – Pidió

Lo siento, pero es que es de locos; Bella Reynolds, la capitana de las porristas, ¿te invitó a una fiesta en su casa? – Se disculpó Ned para volver a expresarse sobre la noticia que Peter le había dado unos 5 minutos atrás

Sip, esa misma - Confirmó Peter mientras se dirigían a la salida, observando de reojo la melena rubia de Bella a meros metros de distancia – A decir verdad, yo tampoco me lo creo – Confesó

Hombre, creo que la rompiste esta mañana – Señaló el chico de ascendencia asiática, avergonzando a Peter

No creo que haya sido para tanto – Murmuró Peter, causando que su amigo se riera a costa suya, para mayor vergüenza de él - ¡Ned! – Se quejó

Jaja, lo siento Pete – Se disculpó Ned – Bueno, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿No dijiste que tu tía estaría fuera hasta tarde? –

Peter estuvo a punto de responder cuando observó en el cielo una figura llameante que él conocía bien, escribiendo un mensaje en llamas dirigido a él.

"Spiderman, reunámonos en el sitio de siempre" – Leyó Ned – Hombre, al parecer Human Torch no conoce la sutileza, eh Peter… ¿Peter? – Le dijo a su amigo antes de voltearse y observar que Peter ya se había ido.

Peter se había fijado que todo el mundo estuviera prestando atención al mensaje en el cielo antes de correr en dirección al gimnasio de la escuela, vacio en ese momento, y procedía a cambiarse detrás de las gradas.

_En serio, cabeza de cerillo, tenemos que encontrar otra manera de comunicarnos, las señales de humo pasaron de moda hace mucho_ – Pensó mientras se colocaba la parte superior del traje y posteriormente, su máscara.

Decidiendo ver que quería el hermano menor de Susan Storm, Spiderman trepó al tejado de la escuela rápidamente y procedió a columpiarse en dirección al lugar de encuentro, con una multitud de fans de secundaria coreándolo a nivel del suelo.

* * *

**Ookay, he aquí con otro capítulo de esta historia sacada de mi loca cabeza.**

**Tengo que admitir que este capítulo me costó más que otros a la hora de escribirlo porque no me siento tan cómodo escribiendo a Peter con el resto de su clase... y también porque tenía planeado hacer el encuentro con los Avengers en este capítulo, pero después de mucho pensarlo, decidí darle un tiempo fuera a Spiderman para utilizar más a Peter Parker. **

**La reunión con los héroes más poderosos del planeta será pronto, se los prometo.**

**También tarde en actualizar porque cuando por fin tuve un arranque de inspiración, hubo un corte de luz de 12 horas en 19 estados; lo que me hizo perder un poco el hilo de lo que tenía pensado.**

**Actualmente estoy sin internet, sin televisión por cable y con miedo a que haya un apagón en cualquier momento del día y me joda todo lo que he escrito… pero bueno, esto es Venezuela; podría ser peor, solo que todavía no sé cómo.**

**Sin más que decir me despido. Dejen comentarios expresando que les pareció el capítulo después del tono… ¡MADURO COÑOE'TUMADREEEE!**


	6. Chapter 5 - La llegada de Octopus

**Disclaimer: Marvel no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, Hulk habría tenido su revancha contra Thanos. Historia hecha para entretener y que yo tenga algo que leer mientras no tengo internet.**

* * *

Johnny Storm, A.K.A. The Human Torch, estaba en lo alto de un edificio a pocas calles del edificio Baxter, esperando a cierto héroe enmascarado con patrones de redes, quien se estaba tardando demasiado para el gusto del rubio.

_Aagghh, ¿es que no piensa venir o qué?_ – Pensó con frustración al observar nuevamente el horizonte y no hallar rastro de su amigo

Como si lo hubiera invocado (algo que probablemente estaba haciendo inconscientemente), el joven con el poder de encenderse cual antorcha encontró al héroe de Queens balanceándose entre los edificios y chimeneas hasta llegar a su ubicación de un salto.

Hey, colega; ¿Qué me cuentas? – Saludó Spiderman colocándose de cuclillas en la cornisa

Llegas tarde, Spidey – Señaló el Storm

Tiene gracia que lo digas tú, Sr. Puntual – Se mofó Spiderman

Jaja; muy gracioso, araña, enserio, me parto –

Ya, bueno, cabeza de fosforo; ¿para qué me llamaste? – La cortó Spidey, queriendo saber la razón de su encuentro.

¿Qué? ¿No puedo llamar a un amigo y pasar un buen rato entre chicos? – Preguntó Johnny inocentemente

Amigo, normalmente eso sonaría como tú… pero usaste el cielo como letrero gigante y todavía no estamos en el edificio Baxter. ¿Qué? ¿Estabas aburrido y sin nada que hacer luego de que alguna chica plantara? – El cabeza de red se mofó de su amigo rubio ante la más que probable razón por la cual estaban reunidos.

La cara roja brillante de Johnny fue confirmación suficiente para Peter, quien solo atino a soltar una sonora carcajada.

Al menos yo tengo citas – Murmuró Johnny de brazos cruzados, una vez Peter dejo de reír

Ay, eso fue cruel, de verdad – Se lamentó Spidey mientras, dramáticamente, se agarraba su pecho con su extremidad diestra – Pero enserio Johnny, ¿para qué me llamaste? Deberías saber que alguien tan importante como yo tiene una agenda muy ocupada

Aunque el tono de voz utilizado molestó un poco a Johnny, él sabía que Spiderman no mentía; el trepa muros era posiblemente el héroe que más trabajaba, ya que patrullaba toda la ciudad de Nueva York en búsqueda de crímenes que requieran su atención… aunque se enfocaba principalmente en Queens, Manhattan y, ocasionalmente, Hell's Kitchen cuando hacia equipo con Daredevil.

¿Ah sí? Bueno, no importa – Le restó importancia con un gesto – ¿Es cierto que tú y Daredevil detuvieron a los Maggia ayer? – Preguntó

¿DD? Sí, ¿Por qué? – Se expresó con confusión genuina en su rostro bajo su mascara

Hombre, ¿Por qué no me invitaron? – Se quejó como un crio de 6 años, causando que el héroe enmascarado volviese a reír sonoramente.

* * *

Hey Wanda, mira esto – Dijo Pietro tras entrar como un borrón azul a la habitación de su hermana y sostener un teléfono frente a su cara

Pietro, aleja ese teléfono de mi cara antes de que te lo meta por donde no da el sol – Wanda amenazó con una calma aterradora, haciendo a Pietro palidecer ante la idea

Okay, okay, no te molesto – Se disculó retrocediendo con las manos en alto ante la mirada de su hermana – Solo quería que vieras lo que encontré – Explicó mientras le ofrecía cuidadosamente el artefacto

Wanda alzó una ceja, no tenía ganas de encontrar otra foto en paños menores de alguna modelo americana en el teléfono de su gemelo… aunque tampoco sería la primera vez que le ocurría.

Por un minuto que le pareció eterno a Pietro, Wanda estuvo debatiéndose que hacer, rindiéndose finalmente a su curiosidad y tomar el aparato que el peli plateado le ofrecía y visualizar una imagen de una figura, aparentemente masculina, escribiendo en el cielo con fuego, pidiendo reunirse con Spiderman.

Estuvo revisando la foto por otro largo minuto, intentando pensar si Spiderman cedería ante la petición o no.

¿Por qué me muestras esto? – Preguntó mientras le devolvía el aparato a Pietro, quien se lo guardo con una sonrisa

Solo quiero asegurarme de que no mates a nadie durante los entrenamientos por no ver a tu nuevo novio – Dijo con una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro, disfrutando en extremo del sonrojo en la cara de su gemela.

¡No es mi novio! – Exclamó sintiendo que su sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas

Cierto, cierto; no es tu novio – Concedió Pietro sin borrar su sonrisa – Es tu amigo con derechos – Siguió mofándose cuando un proyectil de energía escarlata lo obligó a agacharse

¡Hey! Casi me das – Se quejó el peli plateado

Y acertaré a la próxima si no te marchas y me dejas en paz – Advirtió con sus manos brillando en escarlata, disfrutando internamente de la retribución al ver el rostro de Pietro palidecer de nueva cuenta antes de marcharse de la misma forma en que entró

Una vez Wanda se aseguró de que nadie más ingresaría a perturbar su paz, se llevó una mano a su mejilla izquierda, notando que el calor no había disminuido.

_Imbécil –_ Pensó, antes de encender la TV, en busca de algo que distraiga sus pensamientos hacia la araña

* * *

¡Scarlet Witch! ¡¿De verdad?! – Gritó Johnny

En la última media hora, Peter había decidido contarle los acontecimientos del día anterior… aunque ahora se estaba arrepintiendo al verse obligado a escuchar los gritos de su mejor amigo como superhéroe.

Amigo, he suplicado a Sue y a Reed que me lleven con los Avengers para conocerla, ¡¿y tú me dices que te encontraste con ella de buenas en las calles?! ¡No es jus… ¡Mmphh! – Siguió expresando su indignación cuando una telaraña en su boca lo obligó a callarse, observando a Spidey con el brazo extendido en dirección a él

Enserio cabeza de cerillo, ¿es necesario gritar tanto? Oídos sensibles, ¿recuerdas? – Expresó Spiderman, observando al hermano menor de Susan Storm quitarse la telaraña, indignado.

Lo siento, pero cuéntame araña, ¿es tan ardiente como dicen? – Disculpándose en primera instancia, Johnny pidió información

Peter no sabía que responder. Obviamente Scarlet Witch era hermosa, más hermosa que cualquier compañera de Peter y, posiblemente, más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer que él conociera, salvo quizás Felicia Hardy… Pero si había algo que lo incomodaba más que compartir esa información con Daredevil, era hacerlo con Johnny Storm.

Johnny solo tenía 19 años, 3 más que Peter, pero Peter sabia de lo que empezaría a hablar si compartía esa información… todavía se arrepentía de contarle acerca de su primer encuentro con Black Cat.

Una explosión a nivel de calle evitó que Peter hablara

No puede ser, una hora que dejo el edificio Baxter solo y ya empiezan a atacarlo – Se quejó Johnny mirando hacia el lugar del que provenía la explosión – Vamos, hay que acabar con este payaso antes de que mi hermana se entere de lo que pasó – Invitó para proceder a lanzarse al vacío y encenderse al grito de "¡Llamas a mí!"

¡Voy detrás de ti! – Gritó Spiderman mientras se columpiaba detrás de su colega en llamas – _Hombre, quien quiera que seas, te debo una; te lo pagare golpeándote menos fuerte que de costumbre_ – Pensó mientras se dirigía a la sede de los FF.

No recorrió mucho cuando divisó la figura de un hombre con gabardina marrón y cuatro tentáculos de metal que se manifestaban desde su espalda, saliendo de un agujero enorme en la pared. Sin perder tiempo, aterrizó en una farola, esperando lograr un ataque sorpresa. Lamentablemente, Johnny estaba impaciente y atacó antes de que Spidey lograra pensar en algo.

Johnny había escuchado de boca de Reed acerca del experimento fallido del Dr. Otto Octavius y como había quedado unido a sus arneses mecánicos luego de que Spiderman cortara la fuente de energía; así que si reconocía al hombre al cual estaba a punto de atacar.

Su plan era sencillo; volar hacia él y noquearlo antes de que se diera cuenta que había pasado… por desgracia, los brazos parecían poseer inteligencia propia; pues lo tomaron por el cuello en pleno vuelo, asfixiándolo y obligándolo a apagarse en búsqueda de oxigeno.

Otto volvió su atención hacia rubio, todavía sin percatarse de la presencia del arácnido

¿Enserio? ¿Los Fantastic Four envían a un mero adolescente a detenerme? ¡¿A mí?! ¡¿Al doctor Octopus?! – Exclamó el científico con brazos de metal

Johnny intentó fundir el brazo que lo sujetaba, buscando aflojar su agarre al menos; más solo logró sacarle una risa a Octopus.

¡Necio! Mis brazos son de una aleación especial de titanio y hierro, no los derretirás fácilmente – Vociferó el doctor mientras observaba al joven Storm empezando a caer en la inconsciencia.

Lo que distrajo su atención lo suficiente para que Spiderman conectara una patada al cuerpo del doctor, quien soltó al semi-inconsciente Johnny Storm

¡Spiderman! Me preguntaba cuando llegarías – Dijo Octavius, alzándose imponente con sus brazos tras reincorporarse

Ohh, no debiste tomarte tantas molestias Otto, enserio – Se expresó Spidey mientras se colocaba en una de sus características poses de araña, listo para saltar

Impulsándose gracias a su fuerza arácnida, Spiderman esquivo sin problemas un brazo que atravesó el suelo en donde él estaba momentos atrás; antes de eludir el golpe de otro tentáculo, donde aprovechó el momento y lanzó un puñetazo que hizo tambalear al científico convertido en villano.

En serio, Otto; ¿no se supone que tú odias utilizar los trabajos de otros? ¿Por qué estás robando la tecnología de Reed? – Formuló su interrogante mientras volvía a colocarse fuera del alcance de Otto y procedía a dispararle telarañas, con la esperanza de enredar sus brazos.

¡Necio! No tienes idea del potencial de este simple aparato, un potencial que solo mi intelecto superior puede desbloquear – Vociferó Otto, elevándose nuevamente tras romper las telarañas que comenzaban a enredar sus brazos.

Una razón más para impedir que te lo lleves – Dijo Spiderman, creando una red entre la calle para atrapar un auto lanzado por Otto que amenazaba a golpear a un niño.

Lamentablemente, eso provoco la distracción que Octopus buscaba para sujetar a Spiderman de una pierna y azotarlo fuertemente contra el suelo para lanzarlo posteriormente a una pared.

Peter se sentía demasiado adolorido como para reaccionar a su sentido arácnido cuando Otto lo tomó de la cabeza y una de las pinzas de sus brazos desplegó una cuchilla, que Otto apuntó a su cuello.

¡Llamas a mí! –

Una bola de fuego perteneciente a Johnny, quien acababa de despertar, lo que lo salvó. Aún estaba resentido por la manera tan humillante en que había sido derrotado y aunque sabía que la bola de fuego no era lo suficientemente caliente como para derretir los brazos de metal, logró que soltara a Spiderman y consiguió derretir la cuchilla.

Round 2 desgraciado, esta vez estoy preparado para cenar pulpo al vapor – Dijo mientras se alzaba al vuelo.

Despertaste – Mencionó Spidey mientras se reincorporaba.

Sí, bueno, es difícil dormir cuando tu mejor amigo se pelea contra una imitación de Slenderman – Replicó el Storm, observando al hombre con brazos mecánicos.

Ambos héroes se observaron por un segundo antes de llegar a la misma resolución y atacar juntos al Dr. Octopus, quien se defendía lo mejor que podía al recibir golpes relámpagos del arácnido, quien se las apañaba para esquivar sus tentáculos; al mismo tiempo, intentaba mantenerse lejos de las llamas que Human Torch disparaba, distrayéndolo lo suficiente para que el primero arrojara una red en dirección al dispositivo que mantenía en sus manos. Otto solo pudo observar como dicho objeto estaba ahora en posesión de Spiderman.

¡Eh, Torch! ¡Tengo el juguete de Reed! – Dijo Spiderman, alzando su mano con dicho aparato para que él lo viera.

Octavius observó a Human Torch dejar su posición para reunirse con el héroe arácnido y empezar a detallar si le había pasado algo, suspirando de alivio al no hallar nada que pudiera que provocara un regaño de Sue.

Otto al ver que se hallaba en desventaja, lanzó unos trozos sueltos de escombros a unos espectadores como distracción para escapar.

Peter y Johnny dirigieron su atención a los proyectiles que se dirigían amenazadoramente hacia una niña y un par de ancianos. Decidiendo que salvar a dichos inocentes era más importante que perseguir al científico, ambos héroes saltaron rápidamente a la ayuda de dichas personas; Spiderman logró conectar a la niña y al par de abuelos con un par de redes, tirando de ellas para ponerlos a salvo y creando una red gigante para detener el vuelo de uno de los proyectiles mientras Johnny derretía el restante.

Hombre, eso es jugar sucio – Se quejó el blondo tras apagarse

Ya lo sé – Dijo Spidey, observando la figura lejana de Otto alejarse entre los edificios – Voy a por él – Decidió

Muy bien, voy contigo – Dijo el Storm

No –

¿Y dejar que solo tú tengas la satisfacción de vencerlo? Sueñas mucho –

Enserio cerilla; alguien tiene que quedarse a organizar el edificio Baxter y asegurarse de que Otto no se llevó algún otro juguete de Reed… lo haría yo mismo pero alguien tiene que atrapar a Otto y tú tienes que limpiar este desastre antes de que regrese Sue, ¿no? – Explicó el vigilante oriundo de Queens, disfrutando de la cara de Johnny ante la idea de que su hermana descubra el desastre que se había formado en su ausencia.

…Geez, está bien – Se rindió el Storm, observando a su amigo saltar y columpiarse en busca de Octavius – Hombre, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a limpiar todo esto antes de que lleguen los demás? – Se lamentó mientras observaba el enorme agujero en el edificio

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo y les aseguro que falta nada para la reunión entre Spidey y los Avengers.**

**¡ASÍ QUE BAJEN SUS ANTORCHAS Y TRIDENTES!**

**Bueno, no se me ocurre que más explicar… ah sí, la reacción de Wanda ante las bromas de Pietro tendrá peso más adelante en la historia. Peter sigue afectado por la forma en que Black Cat lo rechazó, así que no creo que se involucre en una nueva relación tan pronto… o por lo menos no antes de Civil War.**

**Dejen comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte después del tono… ¡MADURO COÑOE'TUMADRE! ¡MADURO COÑOE'TUMADRE! ¡MADURO COÑOE'TUMADRE!**

**PD: si no son venezolanos, es una canción de electrónica sumamente popular aquí, búsquenla, se llama "Maduro Coñoe'tumadre". Y si eres venezolano... ¿vives en una cueva o qué? ¡Búscala, pajuo! Y colócala a todo volumen para que te llegue la guardia nacional :D**


	7. Chapter 6 - Vs Octopus

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel utilizados me pertenece. Historia hecha para entretener y que yo tenga algo que leer mientras no tengo internet.**

* * *

Peter tardó un poco, pero por fin logró dar con Otto. Lo encontró escapando entre los edificios mediante sus brazos mecánicos. Disparando una línea hacia su dirección, Peter aterrizo frente al científico convertido en villano, cortándole el paso.

Muy bien, Ock; fue divertido, enserio, pero es hora de que seas un chico bueno y te entregues –

Grrr, ni creas que me has vencido, araña; solo has retrasado mis objetivos – Dijo Ock, tomando una antena de la terraza en la que se encontraban y lanzándosela a Spiderman, quien la esquivó contorsionando su cuerpo para proceder a saltar sobre Octopus, lanzándose a ambos al vacio.

Peter detuvo su caída disparando una red a la pared, buscando una superficie a la cual adherirse. Una vez estuvo a salvo, giro su atención hacia abajo, esperando no encontrar a Otto tendido en el suelo; encontrándolo unos metros más abajo sosteniéndose con dos brazos y alzando los dos restantes amenazadoramente.

De verdad, ¿no hay un solo villano en esta ciudad que quiera evitar llegar a los puñetazos? – Se quejó Spidey mirando a Otto listo para atacarlo

Otto hizo el primer movimiento, lanzando un golpe relámpago con una de sus extremidades libres en un intento de empalarlo.

Spiderman no tuvo problemas en esquivarlo y enredar en telaraña la pinza de dicha extremidad que había atravesado la pared. Dicha acción le valió perder un segundo que Otto aprovechó para golpearlo con otro arnés mecánico, liberando la extremidad atrapada y rompiendo la telaraña.

¡¿Todavía no lo entiendes?! No eres rival para mi intelecto, Spiderm… ¡Mmpphh! – Clamó el doctor con extensiones mecánicas antes de que una telaraña sellara su boca y otra le obstruyera la visión.

¿Enserio, Ock? Porque yo no soy el que intenta robar los proyectos de otros científicos – Señaló los hechos Peter mientras se lanzaba hacia Ock y aprovechaba su ceguera temporal para conectar una patada, haciéndolo descender dos metros cuando por fin se logró quitar la telaraña del rostro.

¡Idiota! ¡Voy a tener que darte unas cuantas lecciones sobre lo que es capaz el Doctor Octopus! – Dijo Otto, irguiéndose nuevamente con sus tentáculos listos para atacar.

¡Venga! Bailemos, Ock – Dijo Spidey, colocándose en posición antes de saltar en dirección a Octopus

* * *

En la sala de descanso de los Avengers, actualmente se encontraban dos jóvenes europeos en un enorme sillón, intentando relajarse, fallando estrepitosamente por diversos motivos.

Aburrido, aburrido, ya lo vi, el viejo muere al final… – Murmuraba Pietro Maximoff mientras cambiaba de canal tan rápido, que al control remoto parecía salirle humo.

Pietro, escoge un canal y déjalo en ese canal antes de que estropees otro control remoto – La delicada figura recostada de Wanda Maximoff comandó sin levantar la vista del libro que intentaba leer.

¡Pero no encuentro nada que valga la pena ver! – Se quejó como un niño pequeño el peli plateado

Pues entonces apágalo y busca otra cosa que hacer – Bufó esta vez la castaña, levantando su mirada del libro para ver a su hermano, claramente irritada por no poder leer en paz.

Pietro abrió su boca para replicar, más una sola mirada de Wanda bastó para acallar cualquier queja que él pudiera hacer.

Suspirando derrotado, Pietro se hundió en el sofá de brazos cruzados, provocando que Wanda rodara los ojos ante la inmadurez de su gemelo para volver a prestar atención a su lectura.

Oye, y a todo esto… ¿Qué estás leyendo? – Indagó Pietro, queriendo saber que era lo que tenía tan inmersa a su hermana.

Dejando escapar un suspiro al saber que no lograría obtener paz en su lectura, Wanda cerró su libro y lo depositó en una mesita cercana para luego dirigirle una mirada molesta a Pietro.

No creo que te interese, nunca lees nada que no sea alguna de tus revistas –

Andaaaa, dime – Pidió Pietro, irritando aun mas a la castaña, quien se debatía entre atacar la región mental que se encargaba del habla de su hermano, o, simplemente marcharse.

La figura de Steve Rogers entrando al lugar acompañado de Sam Wilson detuvo el dilema interno que Wanda mantenía respecto a su hermano… hermano que aprovechó para posicionarse en un segundo frente a los recién llegados.

Dicha acción provocó un sobresalto en el hombre de piel oscura que dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos jóvenes originarios de Sokovia.

¡Hombre! De verdad, no hagas eso – Se quejó el Wilson al ver que incluso Steve se divertía con su reacción.

Lo siento – Se disculpó Pietro, aunque la enorme sonrisa en su cara delataba que no lo decía en serio.

¿Qué sucede, Steve? Creí que seguían entrenando – Preguntó Wanda tras acercarse al grupo, recordando que ellos habían decidido entrenar un poco más cuando el resto del equipo se había retirado a descansar.

¿No vieron las noticias? – Alzando una ceja, Steve indagó.

No, Pietro no puede mirar el mismo canal por más de 3 segundos – Expuso Wanda.

¡Hey! Nunca informan nada importante – Se defendió Pietro, empezando una nueva discusión con su hermana.

Dicho intercambio solo hizo que el legendario supersoldado soltara un suspiro cansino que atrajo la atención de ambos europeos.

Sam – Llamó el rubio al susodicho, quien inmediatamente se apresuró a buscar el control remoto de la pantalla y cambiar de canales hasta dejarlo en un noticiero.

Los gemelos observaron las acciones de su compañero Avenger, intentando descifrar que era aquello tan importante que el Cap quería que vieran. Tanto el peli plateado como la castaña fueron incapaces de contener una expresión de asombro cuando sus dudas fueron contestadas.

Los gemelos estaban casi seguros de que la reportera comentaba algo respecto a lo que sus ojos observaban más no le prestaron la más mínima atención, las imágenes mostradas eran más que suficiente.

El noticiero mostraba en vivo a Spiderman peleando con un sujeto con 4 brazos mecánicos sobre la superficie de un edificio. El trepa muros hacía gala de una agilidad y velocidad increíble, pero su oponente no se quedaba atrás; usando un par de brazos para sostenerse mientras que con el otro par asediaba al arácnido, quien a duras penas lograba evitar los envites hacia su persona.

Los 4 Avengers retuvieron un grito ahogado al observar como Spiderman era sujetado por uno de los temibles brazos luego de errar un salto y era estrellado con furia contra el muro del edificio.

Decidiendo que era suficiente, Steve apagó la pantalla; dirigió su vista hacia los otros, encontrándose con la expresión de asombro y temor en el rostro de todos.

Honestamente, no le extrañaba; ver a Spiderman ser vapuleado de esa manera era algo que incluso a él lo sorprendió.

¡Hay que ir a ayudarlo! – Siendo la primera en salir de su estupor, Wanda clamó

Una petición que hizo sonreír a Steve, quien empezó a encaminarse hacia la salida, para posteriormente detenerse a medio camino y volver su mirada al equipo, quienes lo miraban expectantes de sus palabras.

Alístense, partimos en 5 minutos – Comandó el supersoldado para proseguir su camino y desaparecer por el mismo lugar en que había ingresado.

* * *

¡No eres rival para mi, Spiderman! – Exclamó Octopus, azotando de nueva cuenta al trepa muros con el edificio.

Llevaban varios minutos en la misma rutina y Peter ya había empezado a notar que con cada embestida, su resistencia disminuía.

_Tengo que apresurarme en salir de aquí; si sigo así, no durare mucho tiempo –_ Pensó Peter con desespero

Su solución apareció de improvisto cuando Octopus lo golpeó con un poco más de fuerza a la pared del edificio, atravesándola con el cuerpo del héroe. Peter, aunque levemente aturdido, era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, encontrándose con una madre aterrada que abrazaba de manera protectora a su hijo en un rincón

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? – Saludó Spidey con su humor habitual, como si no estuviera en pleno combate con un científico loco con complejo de marisco.

Peter bajó su mirada, sin sorprenderse al notar que el brazo seguía negándose a soltarlo, por lo que empezó a escudriñar el apartamento en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarlo a tomar un respiro, cuando escuchó la voz de Octavius desde el agujero en el muro.

Sin ganas de querer involucrar a inocentes, Peter se giró rápidamente y disparó una telaraña al rostro de Otto, segándolo.

Decidiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que Otto recuperara la visión, el héroe con traje rojo y azul tomó lo primero que sus ojos notaron como un objeto contundente; un bate de baseball, que a juzgar por su tamaño, pertenecía al pequeño que observaba la pelea en los brazos de su madre.

Hey niño, ¿me lo prestas? – Preguntó al infante, recibiendo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza varias veces.

Con el permiso del dueño del objeto conseguido, Spiderman se colocó de pie nuevamente, saltando en dirección al científico y propinándole un golpe con el bate que lo hizo soltar al héroe.

Aprovechando que estaba libre nuevamente, Spiderman se lanzó contra su oponente, quien poco pudo hacer para detenerlo.

El golpe cumplió con su cometido, alejando a Ock de la familia y proporcionándole un segundo aire al arácnido; por otra parte, el impulso utilizado los hizo despegarse del edificio, cayendo de una altura aproximada de 30 metros (o eso era lo que Peter pudo calcular mientras descendía).

Ambos, héroe y villano, se salvaron de una caída potencialmente fatal al caer sobre un tren que pasó en el momento justo.

Nota mental, mira dónde vas a caer antes de saltar – Se quejó Spidey mientras se colocaba de pie.

De un segundo a otro, se vio obligado a saltar para retroceder un par de metros cuando su sentido arácnido le advirtió de un golpe a traición que amenazaba con arrancarle la cabeza.

¿Enserio Otto? ¿Por la espalda? ¿Así es como vamos a hacer esto? – Dijo Peter, observando como el científico ya estaba de pie y uno de sus brazos había atravesado la parte del techo donde él se encontraba momentos atrás.

Una sonrisa engreída fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo – Con un suspiro, Spidey mencionó antes de volver a posicionarse para atacar.

Otto atacó primero, más Spidey lo esquivó sin ningún problema antes de lanzar su propia reyerta, reyerta que Otto no tuvo problema en bloquear usando un brazo.

Ambos individuos que representaban a invertebrados de ocho miembros continuaron la pelea usando al ferrocarril como arena de combate, lanzando golpes y moviéndose tan fluidamente que parecía más una coreografía que un combate, donde ambos oponentes buscaban conectarse sin éxito.

Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando la pelea se trasladó del techo a uno de los costados del tren, atrayendo miradas asombradas de los pasajeros.

Lo siento Otto, puedo hacer esto todo el… ¿Por qué huyes? – Exclamó Spiderman mientras lanzaba y esquivaba golpes, para luego preguntar mientras era testigo de cómo Octopus volvía al techo apresuradamente.

Su respuesta llegó en la forma de su sentido arácnido, advirtiéndole de un tren en el carril contrario que lo obligó a contorsionar su cuerpo de manera que quedó adherido al cristal para evitar quedar como una mera mancha en el parabrisas del transporte ferroviario opuesto.

Una vez pasado el peligro del tren, Peter buscó con la mirada a Octavius, sin éxito.

… Otto no puede haber ido muy lejos, lo habría visto si hubiera tratado de escapar por los edificios de nuevo – Murmuró Peter mientras seguía escudriñando el horizonte y el interior del vagón en busca de alguna pista del paradero del científico.

_Haber, piensa Spidey; si fueras un genio malvado con dos pares de brazos mecánicos extra y estuvieras peleando contra un superhéroe tan guapo y cool, ¿A dónde te dirigirías para escapar? – _Pensó cuando, de repente, se le ocurrió una idea repentina – _A menos que, no hayas decidido escapar y estés esperando el momento oportuno para una… _¡AGH! – Empezó a formular una hipótesis cuando, súbitamente, Octopus se hizo presente en el costado contrario y atravesaba el vagón con uno de sus brazos, sujetándolo y arrastrándolo del cuello para estrellarlo con fuerza sobre el techo de la cabina

Has incordiado mis planes durante mucho tiempo, araña – Dijo Otto, levantándolo para ver fijamente las lentes blancas que tanto temor generaban en los criminales de la ciudad.

Oh… no me había dado… cuenta – Murmuró Spidey entrecortadamente, luchando en búsqueda de aire y su libertad.

Sería tan sencillo aplastarte aquí mismo como el insecto que eres – Proclamó Otto con veneno goteando en cada palabra, acercando otro brazo provisto de una cuchilla al rostro del héroe.

De un momento a otro, retrajo el objeto corto punzante como si la sola idea de matarlo no le complaciera.

Pero creo que lo más justo sería humillarte, Spiderman, como tan empeñado has estado tú en humillarme a mí: así que, ¿Por qué no? Veamos al objeto de mis fracasos a los ojos antes de su inevitable fin –

Las palabras de Octopus infundieron un terror atroz en Peter, quien solo podía pensar en la idea de que Otto no se complaciera solo con su muerte, sino que también intentara hacerle daño a su tía May.

Empezó a revolverse con más ahínco, buscando liberarse, más todo era en vano frente al agarre de Otto, quien lentamente acercaba su mano al cuello de Peter para desenmascararlo.

Un borrón azul impidió que Otto cumpliera su objetivo y le permitió a Spiderman mantener su secreto a salvo. Alzando su vista, pudo notar a su salvador; un joven, aparentemente mayor que Johnny por unos pocos años, de cabello plateado.

¡Qué, ¿acaso no lo viste venir?! – El joven preguntó al villano con un acento europeo muy evidente para Peter.

¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Cómo es que tú… ¡Argh! – Enfurecido, Otto proclamó a los cuatro vientos antes de que un escudo volador lo golpeara en el pecho al no poder bloquear su trayectoria al encontrarse sus brazos destrozando escombros que se dirigían a él, rodeados de una extraña aura roja.

Spiderman sin lugar a dudas creyó que estaba muerto, o que mínimo, la falta de oxigeno le había provocado alucinaciones; pues estaba observando a nada más y nada menos que a Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Falcon y el mismísimo Captain America, los Avengers.

¿Te encuentras bien? – La pregunta formulada por el supersoldado hizo reaccionar a Peter, haciéndolo tartamudear un nervioso "Umm, S-Si, Captain"

Muy bien, porque hay que llevar a este lunático tras las rejas – Exclamó Steve, mirando fijamente al Dr. Octopus, quien al verse repentinamente en desventaja numérica empezó a retroceder hacia la cabina.

Dr. Octavius, vendrá con nosotros – Exclamó Steve, acercándose a paso lento

¡Jamás! ¡Mi genio superior no estará tras las rejas! –

Otto, asúmelo; perdiste. ¿Así que por qué no te entregas mientras nosotros vamos por un poco de comida china? – Preguntó Spidey con humor

¡Cállate Spiderman! Sin los Avengers, ¡Yo habría ganado! Un día formaré mi propio equipo, trepa muros, y ni con la ayuda de tus queridos Avengers lograras escapar del Dr. Octopus – Exclamó el villano antes de que uno de sus brazos atravesara la cabina y rompiera los frenos del tren, haciéndolo acelerar sin control

La repentina aceleración sacó de balance a los Avengers, quienes se introdujeron al tren por uno de los agujeros en el techo que se habían producido durante la pelea; Falcon al perder el equilibrio, volvió a extender sus alas, manteniéndose cerca del transporte sin control; solo Spiderman y Octopus se mantenían en el techo.

¡Otto, ¿Qué has hecho?! – Gritó Spiderman, quien se encontraba demasiado lastimado como para intentar pelear con el científico de ocho extremidades.

Un pequeño regalo de despedida, araña; ¡disfrútalo, antes de que pierdas el tren! – Con un gesto de despedida, Octopus exclamó antes de alejarse.

¡Cap, ¿Cómo están las cosas ahí dentro?! – Spiderman preguntó, asomando la cabeza por el agujero en el techo.

Los frenos están destruidos; Sam, infórmame de la situación allá fuera, que nadie caiga de este tren, Pietro, aleja a todos lo más que puedas del frente, Wanda, igual que la ultima vez, detén esta cosa – Informó el supersoldado para luego comandar a los héroes que llegaron con él, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

Oye cap –

¿Si, Spiderman? –

No quiero ser el portador de malas noticias, pero creo que ya entendí a que se refería Otto – Informó el cabeza de red

¿A qué te refieres? – Curiosa por sus palabras, Scarlet Witch indagó

Me refiero, a que se nos acaba el camino – Explicó Spiderman, señalando al frente

Sam, ¿es eso cierto? – Quiso saber Steve

Me temo que si, Steve; solo tienen 5 minutos como máximo – Falcon confirmó la información brindada por el trepa muros.

¡Maldición! Okay Wanda, apresúrate – Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Steve se dirigió hacia Wanda

Scarlet Witch reunió energía en sus manos, liberándola hacia las ruedas del tren, intentando detenerlo como había hecho con el que había descontrolado Ultron hace algún tiempo.

Sin embargo, aquella vez no se veía amenazada por una caída mortal si no lograba detenerlo a tiempo.

¡No sé si pueda detenerlo! – Exclamó Wanda al notar que el tren iba perdiendo velocidad lentamente, más no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar llegar al final de las vías.

Spiderman se había quedado en el techo observando el panorama, en búsqueda de alguna alternativa a sabiendas de que la Avenger no podría evitar ella sola que el tren se desplomara.

Notando una hilera de edificios que se mantenían en las cercanías de las vías, a Spiderman se le cruzó una idea, por lo que bajo al frente del vagón a toda velocidad, de manera que veía todo lo que se acercaba.

¡Oye cap, tengo una idea! ¡ Solo aléjense un poco! – Gritó Spiderman por sobre su hombro.

Spiderman no esperó una respuesta, si lo hacía, probablemente el ferrocarril se desplomara

En cambio, Peter empezó a disparar varios hilos de telaraña en dirección a los edificios, disparando tanta telaraña que vació sus lanza redes. Peter sujetó firmemente las telarañas, que se tensaban tanto que eventualmente Peter hizo colapsar la parte delantera de la cabina.

Era tanta la fuerza de tensión a la que estaba siendo sometido, que pudo notar que su traje empezaba a rasgarse; sin embargo, su idea logró proporcionarle una resistencia adicional al transporte para que los poderes de la nacida en Sokovia lograran su cometido; deteniendo el tren a solo unos centímetros del final de la vía.

Los héroes no perdieron tiempo en llevar a los inocentes pasajeros al nivel del suelo.

Lo logramos – Dijo Pietro

No me digas, McQueen, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – Recuperando el aliento, Spiderman logró decir, provocando un ceño fruncido en el peli plateado que abrió la boca para quejarse, pero cerrándola al notar que su hermana se reía abiertamente a costa suya.

¡Wanda! – Se quejó Pietro

Una vez que logró recuperarse, Wanda dirigió su atención al héroe con temática de araña, observando gracias a las rasgaduras en su traje, varios cortes y moretones que poseía.

¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Wanda, con preocupación evidente en su voz

Unos cuantos moretones, un par de costillas rotas, tal vez un disco herniado y con la sensación de que no debí reunirme con la cerilla viviente, aunque podría ser peor – Dijo Spiderman, haciendo chiste incluso de su propia condición deplorable.

¿A si? ¿Cómo? – Alzando una ceja, Sam quiso saber tras acercarse a la plática luego de ayudar a los pasajeros a bajar sanos y salvos.

Bueno, tengo mi increíble sentido del humor intacto – Señaló Spiderman, provocando un suspiro en Wanda y Sam… y un bufido, cortesía de Pietro – Y también Otto pudo haberse llevado el nuevo juguete de Reed – Mencionó esta vez.

Eso es cierto Sam, Octopus había robado tecnología de Reed Richards, más Spiderman y Human Torch lograron recuperarla – Dijo Steve, uniéndose a la plática.

Hombre, significa mucho viniendo de alguien como el Captain America – Dijo Spiderman, esta vez sin intentar bromear.

Ese Dr. Octopus es un genio, probablemente tendríamos un problema similar a Ultron si tú y Human Torch no le hubieran arrebatado la tecnología de Reed. Sin embargo, Octopus no mentía cuando dijo que crearía un equipo para destruirte, Spiderman; por eso, hemos pensado que deberías venir con nosotros, Spiderman, nos gustaría tener a alguien como tú dentro del equipo. Podrás entrenar y asegurarte de que estés preparado cuando ese lunático decida volver a aparecer. Entonces, ¿Qué dices, Spiderman? ¿Te gustaría unirte a los Avengers? – Steve Rogers dijo

Nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlo; ni siquiera Spiderman o Quicksilver hicieron el atisbo de pronunciar palabra alguna, en su lugar, se quedaron expectantes a lo que el supersoldado decía.

Cuando Steve terminó, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el héroe con la máscara de lentes blancas, quien hizo lo propio para alguien en su situación…

Se desmayó

Esto provocó diferentes reacciones en el grupo: preocupación por parte de Wanda, incredulidad por parte de Sam, una sonora carcajada de parte de Pietro… solamente Steve no se inmutó.

Honestamente, tras todo lo exigido que Spiderman había estado desde que Octopus atacó el edificio Baxter, no le sorprendía que Spiderman sucumbiera al cansancio.

Llevémoslo al complejo para que descanse, ha sido un día largo para él – Dijo Steve, llamando a Sam para ayudarlo a llevar el cuerpo del trepa muros al Quinyet, dirigiéndose posteriormente al complejo para algo de descanso bien merecido.

* * *

**Bueno**

**De verdad que no sé como hice para terminar este capítulo con todo el nerviosismo que mantengo por lo de mi acto de grado, ni como hice para hacerlo tan largo (considerando que los capítulos anteriores tienen un promedio de 2100 palabras, sin notas de autor)… supongo que cuando estás tan nervioso como lo estoy yo solo debes mantener tu mente ocupada.**

**Ustedes lo pidieron y aquí está; el capitulo donde por fin Spidey se encuentra con los Avengers. La pelea contra Otto me basé en la pelea en el edificio en SM2, la pelea en la torre Oscorp en Marvel's Spiderman y la pelea en el tren, y tengo que decir… fue un placer escribirla; honestamente, me preocupaba no alcanzar ciertas expectativas que yo mismo me había colocado respecto a la pelea, pero creo que las he logrado… no sé, juzguen ustedes.**

**Si se preguntan por la duración de los capítulos y si serán más largos a partir de ahora, déjenme decirles… ¡No tengo idea!**

**Enserio, normalmente me pongo un estándar de 2000 palabras porque es con lo que me siento más cómodo para trabajar sin que la historia se ponga pesada, sigo sin saber cómo fue que llegue a escribir tanto en solo un día.**

**Así que no sé cuál será la duración de los siguientes capítulos, probablemente aumente el mínimo a 2500 palabras, no lo sé; dependerá de que tantos ánimos tenga para escribir y que tanto jugo le pueda sacar al cap.**

**Como tengo que empezar a preparar todo para mañana (¡por fin me gradúo!), los tendré que dejar.**

**No olviden comentar después del tono… ¡SHAZAM!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bueno, aquí en Venezuela es Viernes por la noche, pero nadie me ha invitado a salir… así que me conformare con publicar este capítulo que me ha estado rompiendo la cabeza desde que terminé el Vs. Octopus.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad aprecio que se tomen un momento de su tiempo para dar sus opiniones acerca de esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Marvel utilizado o mencionado me pertenece. Historia hecha para entretener y que yo tenga algo que leer cuando me aburra (aunque pocas veces lo haga).**

**Capítulo dedicado a Emilio Jose Orjuela, que se va del país el 10 de agosto y no sé si actualice para esas fechas.**

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue relativamente tranquilo…

Spiderman inconsciente, Wanda observándolo con algo de preocupación, Pietro mofándose a costa de ella… lo usual.

¿Qué? ¿Tu novio no ha despertado todavía? – Preguntó Pietro… por decimotercera vez

No es mi novio y no han pasado ni 2 minutos desde la última vez que preguntaste – Siseo Wanda, claramente irritada

El Quinyet viajaba rápido, pero para Prieto no era suficiente como para evitar el aburrimiento… y Wanda era la que estaba sufriendo el aburrimiento de su hermano desde hacía algún rato.

No puedes engañarme hermanita, te gusta la araña – Se dispuso a molestar a la castaña, quien ponía a prueba el límite de su paciencia.

La Maximoff decidió ignorar al idiota de su hermano, enfocando su atención en el héroe arácnido y el trayecto que faltaba hacia el complejo, que empezaba a aparecer en el horizonte.

* * *

Wanda no perdió tiempo en obligar a Pietro a llevar a Spiderman a la bahía medica una vez que aterrizaron, amenazándolo con la posibilidad de no poder volverla tía en un futuro, acallando de manera definitiva las quejas de Pietro mientras palidecía.

Todo esto fue observado por Sam y Steve; además de unos cuantos miembros del personal, quienes se preguntaban la razón por la que un borrón azul que parecía sumamente asustado se dirigía hacia la bahía médica.

¿No crees que exageraste un poco? – Preguntó Sam con duda

¿De verdad preferías escuchar sus quejas? – Alzando una ceja, Wanda formuló su propia interrogante para el hombre de piel chocolate, quien se mostro pensativo por unos 5 segundos antes de responder.

No –

Entonces no exageré para nada – Determinó la Maximoff antes de encaminarse hacia la entrada, siendo seguida por el soldado con alas mecánicas y el supersoldado patriótico.

No avanzaron ni 3 pasos de la puerta cuando Pietro volvió a hacer acto de presencia, luciendo un ceño fruncido hacia su hermana.

Pudiste haber dicho "por favor", ¿sabías? – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la fémina, cuya única respuesta fue encogerse de hombros.

Pietro, ¿Dónde está? – Escogiendo terminar con una posible discusión entre hermanos antes de que comenzara, Steve Rogers indagó.

Bahía medica, sala 2A – Respondió el peli plateado

Bien; alguien tendrá que quedarse con él hasta que despierte – Decidió Steve

Mi hermana puede hacerlo, estoy seguro de que no le importa vigilar a su novio, ¿verdad? – Determinó el joven, disfrutando de la retribución al ver el sonrojo de su hermana, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Wanda, ¿no te importa vigilar a Spiderman mientras se recupera? – Steve le preguntó directamente a la fémina, consciente de que Pietro solo lo dijo para molestarla.

Púdrete, Pietro – Susurró la Maximoff por lo bajo antes de ver al blondo a los ojos – No, no importa – Respondió la pregunta hecha por el supersoldado para encaminarse rumbo a la habitación en la que se recuperaba el trepa muros.

Los tres hombres observaban a la castaña alejarse por el pasillo, cuando Sam rompió el silencio.

¿En serio crees que sea buena idea que ella lo vigile? – Cuestionó al Captain America, quien solo atinó a suspirar.

Honestamente, estamos a punto de averiguarlo – Fue lo que respondió el hombre congelado en los 40 – Vamos, hay que avisarle a Tony y Nat lo que sucedió – Empezó a caminar hacia otra sala, siendo seguido por el Wilson… mas no por Pietro.

Dándose cuenta que el peli plateado no iba detrás de ellos, ambos soldados se volvieron hacia el peli plateado nacido en Sokovia.

Ustedes adelántense, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos en un rato – Dijo Pietro con una sonrisa

Inmediatamente, salió corriendo bajo la forma de un borrón azul hacia su habitación, la cual se encontraba hecha un asco.

_Tal vez debería de limpiarla… algún día –_ Pensó antes de restarle importancia y empezar a revolver entre las cosas tiradas por doquier.

Pietro sabia de las emociones de Wanda hacia el arácnido; por más que ella se esforzara en ocultarlas, no podía engañar a Pietro, tras tanto tiempo sobreviviendo juntos, él podía leerla igual de bien que ella a él. Por eso la había ofrecido voluntaria para vigilar al trepa muros…

Aunque también era cierto que divertirse a costa de ella influyó en él.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras miraba una pequeña cajita que él había comprado hacia algún tiempo.

_Bueno, ella podría necesitarlo más que yo –_ Pensó mientras sacaba del interior de esta un pequeño sobre –

Con el objeto en sus manos, salió de su habitación

Haciendo uso de su velocidad sobrehumana, se dirigió hacia la bahía médica, donde se encontró a Wanda a pocos metros de la bahía.

¡Oye! ¡Te estaba buscando! –

Wanda se volvió al escuchar la voz de Pietro.

¿Qué quieres ahora, Pietro? – Preguntó.

Hey, no tienes que ser tan cortante conmigo. ¡Somos hermanos! – Se quejó Pietro.

Wanda solo atinó a rodar los ojos. Quería a Pietro, pero era terriblemente molesto cuando se lo proponía; por él estaba aquí en primer lugar…

Aunque también era verdad que ella no se había quejado mucho.

Huh. Si Pietro, somos hermanos, por eso te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando quieres algo – Explicó pacientemente la fémina con poderes mentales mientras compraba una botella de agua en una máquina expendedora cercana – Así que volveré a preguntar; ¿Qué quieres?

Pietro abrió la boca para replicar. Mas una sola mirada de Wanda bastó para que volviera a cerrarla.

Su hermana lo conocía demasiado bien.

Exhalando un suspiro derrotado, respondió.

El cap y Sam van a informarle a Romanoff y Stark lo sucedido con el tren y tu novio trepa muros.

A Wanda le tembló una ceja al escucharlo. No quería que Stark se acercara al arácnido; ella creía que el millonario podría influenciarlo para volverse como él, y Wanda no quería eso. También estaba irritada de que Pietro se refiriera a Spiderman como "el novio de Wanda" nuevamente, como cada vez que Wanda se encontraba cuando alguien hablaba del vigilante.

Lo hacía para molestarla, y le funcionaba de maravillas.

¿Qué quiere Stark con él? – Quiso saber Wanda, intentando mantener sus emociones bajo control antes de que sus poderes se descontrolaran.

Pietro sonrió, para molesta de Wanda. Esa sonrisa no le traía buena pinta.

No negaste que sea tu novio –

Wanda rodo los ojos, sabía que Pietro no dejaría pasar ninguna oportunidad para molestarla.

Eso no es problema tuyo… y para que se te grabe en la cabeza; No-Es-Mi-Novio – Haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, Wanda se expresó.

Hey, no te alteres hermanita – Wanda bufó, también le molestaba que le dijera "hermanita". ¡Eran gemelos, por Dios! – además, te traigo un regalo.

Eso llamó la atención de Wanda. Normalmente no se regalaban cosas entre ellos, su situación económica no se los permitía; y cuando lo hacían, eran cosas robadas que tenían algún significado para el otro.

¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Wanda con desconfianza, mas era obvio que la curiosidad ya le había picado.

Pietro solo agrandó su sonrisa. De nuevo, esa sonrisa no le auguraba nada bueno.

No le dio tiempo de retractarse cuando Pietro le depositó en su mano un pequeño sobre que hizo a Wanda palidecer al reconocer lo que tenía en su mano y lo que insinuaba.

¡Pi-Pie-Pietro! ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Po-Por qué?! – Preguntó tartamudeando.

Pietro solo mantuvo su sonrisa.

¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? – Preguntó inocentemente, aunque por dentro estaba intentando controlarse para no estallar a carcajadas viendo el rostro de su hermana ganar color rápidamente.

Que Wanda siguiera tartamudeando cada vez que intentaba hablar no le hacia las cosas más fáciles al peli plateado. Finalmente, Wanda respiró profundamente para agudizar su mirada hacia Pietro mientras levantaba el objeto para que estuviera a la vista de Pietro.

Explícame más bien, ¡¿Para qué mierda me entregas un condón?! – Exigió explicaciones.

Dicha exclamación atrajo unas cuantas miradas curiosas de algunos agentes que se encontraban cerca, más Wanda no tenia paciencia para tratar con ellos ahora. Haciendo uso de sus poderes, implantó un mensaje muy claro en sus mentes: "¡LARGO!"… además de unos posibles escenarios en caso de que no quisieran acatar esa orden.

Los agentes no perdieron tiempo para alejarse de ahí. Era claro que el mocoso veloz había cabreado a su hermana, y ellos valoraban mucho sus vidas como para estar cerca de una Wanda Maximoff cabreada.

Pietro frunció el ceño al ver lo que su hermana había hecho.

Wanda, no era neces…

Explicaciones, ¡Ahora! – Interrumpió Wanda, impaciente.

El peli plateado volvió a sonreír. O estaba loco, o le encantaba tentar a la muerte. Ninguno de sus conocidos lo sabía con certeza.

Solo pensé que si nuestro invitado despierta pronto… tal vez te guste aprovechar tu momento a solas con él. Así que decidí traerte algo para que no ser tío tan temprano –

Al ver como Wanda volvía a sonrojarse furiosamente por sus palabras, a Pietro le fue imposible contener más tiempo la carcajada… enojando aun más a su hermana.

Idiota – Masculló la castaña, girando sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la puerta de la bahía medica.

¡Oye! ¡Enserio, espera a que se despierte para usarlo! – Gritó Pietro.

Wanda se volvió hacia su molesto gemelo superveloz, nuevamente sonrojada, para dispararle una esfera de poder telekinetico que Pietro se apresuro a evadir, escapando del lugar.

_Nunca madurara – _Pensó la Maximoff mientras observaba el sitio donde su esfera había impactado.

Su vista se dirigió fugazmente al preservativo en su mano. Apretándolo fuertemente, decidió guardarlo en su chaqueta.

Pietro era un idiota, y ese "regalo" era una muestra de ello

* * *

¿Qué me cuentas, Rogers? –

El aludido solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro al escuchar la voz inconfundible de Iron Man, quien estaba descendiendo con su traje junto a Vision.

Tony, Vision. – Saludó el hombre al filántropo y al androide.

Captain Rogers – Cortésmente; devolvió el saludo el androide.

Nunca me quedo demasiado tiempo como para admirar este lugar, cosa rara, considerando que yo soy el que lo financia – Comentó Tony, refiriéndose a la construcción donde actualmente los Avengers convivían, entrenaban y se preparaban para misiones.

Steve solo hizo una mueca ante el comentario, sabiendo que si Tony se quedara más tiempo durante sus visitas… bueno, a Wanda no le agradaría la idea.

La aparición de un borrón azul sacó a Steve de sus divagaciones y logró hacer callar al Stark.

¡Hola! ¿De qué me perdí? – Saludó Pietro Maximoff con una sonrisa.

¡Hey, mocoso veloz! – Pietro solo puso una cara ante el apodo. Clint le había dicho así una vez frente a Stark y desde entonces el millonario no paraba de llamarlo de esa manera – Hay que hacer algo urgente con tu uniforme, chico. Ahora eres parte de los Avengers, no puedes correr por ahí sin algo decente.

¿Me vas a dar una armadura? – Preguntó Pietro esperanzado.

No creo que a tu hermana le agrade la idea – Dictó Steve, nervioso ante la posibilidad de que Pietro tuviera su propia armadura de última generación.

Una mueca se hizo presente en la cara del filántropo.

Si, lo siento muchacho; el viejo tiene razón – El supersoldado alzó una ceja claramente ofendida ante el mote – Es mejor no molestar a tu hermana… sobre todo si soy yo la persona que ella más odia.

Pietro abrió la boca, queriendo replicar a favor de su hermana, más la volvió a cerrar tras recordar la reacción de Wanda al ver al hijo de Howard Stark en la última reunión y cuando insinuó que este podría aparecer ese mismo día.

¿Y Sam? – Decidió preguntar en su lugar al blondo

Steve Rogers se giro hacia él.

Rhodey lo llamó. Se fue hace poco –

¿Enserio? – Preguntó Tony con incredulidad en su rostro.

Si, no se para que – Le respondió con sinceridad el veterano extraído del pasado.

Ahh, ¿y Natasha? – Quiso saber esta vez.

Atendiendo una operación secreta en New Jersey. – Volvió a responder el blondo

¿Entonces, cap? ¿Dónde está? – Tony se apresuró a preguntar, observando que Pietro abría la boca para seguir interrogando.

Disculpe Sr. Stark, ¿está hablando de Spiderman? – La voz de Vision se hizo presente, sobresaltando a Pietro, quien se había olvidado por completo de la presencia del androide.

Hombre, había olvidado que estabas ahí – Dijo Pietro suspirando.

Si, Vision. Nuestro amigo trepa muros fue traído aquí luego de la escenita del tren en el centro. Honestamente, esperaba más desorden – Confesó Stark, arrancando un suspiro de Steve. El millonario al parecer no cambiaba.

Está en la bahía medica, no ha despertado todavía – Esto arranco un silbido de Tony, claramente impresionado – Wanda está con él.

¿La brujita lo está cuidando? – Preguntó, recibiendo asentimientos con la cabeza de los dos hombres. – Wow, no me esperaba eso. Pietro, hazme un favor; avísale a tu hermana de nuestra llegada, quiero evitar que mis moléculas exploten de ser posible.

Okay – Aceptó Pietro con una sonrisa. Total, era otra excusa para ir a molestar a su querida hermana… probablemente ya se le habrá pasado el enojo por la broma anterior, ¿no?

El trío de Avengers observaron al peli plateado desaparecer del lugar para después avanzar ellos mismos en camino al lugar donde estaban la araña más famosa de New York y su cuidadora escarlata.

* * *

Wanda no podía creer lo aburrido que era esperar a que alguien despierte… hasta que tuvo que vigilar a un Spiderman inconsciente.

La habitación hacía gala de equipo médico de alta tecnología, proporcionados por Stark, seguramente. Wanda sabía que posiblemente no hicieran falta, había observado las heridas de Spiderman cuando se desmayo y estas se encontraban recuperadas casi completamente cuando entró a la sala; y no podía decir que era por el equipo médico, porque el idiota de Pietro no lo conectó a ningún aparato…

Aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva, tal vez era lo mejor; después de todo, Pietro era un corredor supersónico, no un enfermero.

Aun así, Wanda se preguntaba por qué no despertaba si ya estaba completamente recuperado de sus heridas. Tal vez Steve tenía razón y Spiderman estaba más agotado de lo que creían.

Wanda suspiro. Entonces, fijo su atención en el traje rojo y azul dañado que portaba el vigilante.

El traje tenía varios cortes nuevos; algunos hechos por la tensión a la que fue sometido por los músculos de Spiderman al detener el tren, mientras que otros tenían forma de tres garras… igual que los tentáculos de Octopus.

No se dio cuenta cuando su brazo se había acercado tentativamente a la máscara roja del héroe, buscando descubrir el rostro cubierto por el trozo de tela roja con lentes blancas.

¡Wanda! ¿Qué haces? –

La voz de Pietro sacó del trance a la misma. Apresuradamente alejó su mano de la máscara y fingió una sonrisa para su hermano.

¡N-Nada! – Mintió

Pietro frunció el ceño. Era muy clara la mentira de Wanda.

¿En serio? – Preguntó mientras inspeccionaba la habitación, buscando la razón del nerviosismo de su hermana.

Wanda, te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo mientes – Wanda maldijo por lo bajo. Pietro no le prestó atención – Así que dime que es lo que no quie… oh, ¡Oh! –

La realidad lo golpeó cuando notó a su hermana muy cerca del cuerpo inconsciente de Spiderman.

Ay Wanda, te dije que esperases hasta que el chico despertara; tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado yo y no alguien más – Dijo el peli plateado en un falso tono de decepción.

Wanda parpadeó varias veces, confundida por las palabras de su hermano, para luego sonrojarse intensamente al recordar su conversación anterior y el "regalo" que le había dado.

¡No es lo que crees! – Exclamó

¿Entonces? – Pietro quiso saber. Su tono había dejado de ser bromista para dar paso al mismo tono que utilizaba cuando vivían en Sokovia y ella tenía pesadillas.

Wanda suspiró

Iba a quitarle la máscara – Confesó

Pietro parpadeó algunas veces para luego suspirar.

¿Por qué? –

No lo sé, solo… quería saber cómo era –

Pietro se quedó pensativo un minuto; cosa que extrañó a Wanda, normalmente, era ella la que pensaba y Pietro actuaba; hasta que se posicionó al otro lado de Spiderman.

Bueno, yo también tengo curiosidad por saber cuál es su rostro; ¿te parece conocer el rostro del chico de tus sueños? – Dijo

No creo que sea buena idea, yo lo no estaba consciente de mis actos y… ¿Por qué viniste, que te pidieron que me dijeras? – Wanda entornó los ojos hacia su hermano al darse cuenta que no le había explicado porque estaba ahí.

Pietro rodó los ojos. Estaba empezando a pensar que Wanda podría ser bipolar… claro que nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Stark y Vision ya llegaron y se dirigen hacia acá, ¡vamos, solo una miradita rápida! –

¡No! Déjalo, suficiente tengo con que Stark venga para acá como para lidiar con tu inmadurez – Exclamó la castaña

Pff, pues si no quieres ver no mires – Acto seguido le sacó la lengua a su gemela y sostuvo el doblez de la máscara.

Empezó a tirar de ella, más cuando llegó a la altura de la barbilla recibió un potente golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire.

El dueño de dicho puño saltó rápidamente hacia la pared e intentó atar al sujeto que quiso desenmascararlo con telaraña, mas se encontró con que sus lanzadores se encontraban vacios.

Wanda observó perpleja como Spiderman desde la pared cambió rápidamente sus cartuchos y pegó a Pietro en la pared. Al parecer el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, pues Pietro seguía en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento como para evitar la enorme trampa de seda que amenazaba con atraparlo.

Tras tener al sujeto atrapado, Spidey bajó al suelo de un salto, posicionándose frente a él.

Hombre, ¿no sabes que es de mala educación desenmascarar a las personas sin su consentimiento? Pregúntale a Sin Cara o Rey Mysterio – Dijo mientras se acomodaba la máscara.

Spiderman, ¿Cómo lograste saber que Pietro iba a desenmascararte si estabas inconsciente? – Tras salir de su estupor, Wanda quiso saber, atrayendo la atención del enmascarado.

Tengo la sensación de que acabamos de interrumpir una revelación importante, ¿no lo crees Cap? –

Los tres presentes viraron su atención a la puerta de entrada (aunque Pietro tuvo problemas). Ahí, presentes, se encontraban Iron Man sosteniendo su casco bajo el brazo izquierdo, el legendario Steve Rogers con uniforme y sin escudo, y uno de los más recientes miembros, el androide Vision.

Al ver que nadie iba a decir nada, Peter decidió romper el silencio.

Okay, creo que el esfuerzo por detener a Otto y ese tren me afectó más de lo debido y estoy alucinando con los Avengers. Aunque faltan Black Widow, War Machine, Thor y Hulk; una pena, siempre quise conocer al Dr. Banner – Se expresó el trepa muros.

Je, me agrada el chico – Dirigiéndose al supersoldado, Tony Stark habló.

* * *

**¡3090 palabras!**

**Honestamente, tuve un arranque de inspiración para hacerlo de 5000 palabras, pero como todo lo que fácil viene, fácil se va.**

**Debo aclarar que este capítulo yo llevaba la mitad escrita desde hace como una semana, pero me bloquee. Hoy es que pude terminarlo, aunque tuve que eliminar la mitad de lo que llevaba porque no me terminaba de convencer.**

**Para aclarar, ya que he dado demasiados indicios; si, la historia contendrá Spider-Witch, más no será pronto… aunque me muero de ganas por hacer las reacciones de Wanda cuando Black Cat vuelva a escena.**

**La historia tendrá varios arcos de los comics tanto Marvel como Ultimate, en alguno iré construyendo el romance…**

**Si se preguntan acerca de Wolverine o Deadpool, están por ahí, solo que no hacen falta todavía… además, Deadpool todavía no encuentra mi casa, así que por el momento no tengo prisas por meter al mercenario bocazas.**

**Bueno, aquí va una pregunta mia, ¿se esperaban el condón?**

**Respondan en los comentarios y dejen cualquier pregunta o critica que tengan después del tono… ¡Zorro, no te lo lleves!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel. Historia hecha para entretener y tener algo para leer de vez en cuando.**

* * *

Peter se había envuelto en situaciones muy extrañas desde que obtuvo sus poderes a raíz de la mordida de una araña genéticamente modificada, por lo que él podía creer que ya nada podría sorprenderlo… hasta esa tarde cuando decidió pasar la tarde con Human Torch.

No era nada del otro mundo, una tarde entre amigos superheroicos que se convirtió en una lucha por recuperar uno de los juguetes de Reed cuando el Dr. Octopus se apropió de él… nunca se esperó que los Avengers acudieran en su auxilio cuando Ock lo tuvo contra las cuerdas… ni que trabajaran juntos para detener el descarrilamiento de un tren… pero lo que sin duda nunca se esperó, fue que el mismísimo Captain America lo invitara a formar parte de los Avengers.

En su momento creyó haber escuchado mal o que su imaginación le estaba pasando factura, cuando la fatiga acumulada le pasó factura, desmayándolo, antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna.

Ahora, había despertado en una sala medica cuando un chico de cabello plateado intentó despojarlo de su máscara mientras estaba en la inconsciencia, lo que lo llevó a actuar por instinto y despacharlo para mantener su identidad a salvo… aunque por desgracia no había reparado en la presencia de Scarlet Witch en la habitación.

La entrada inesperada de Iron Man, Captain America y Vision, aunque lo salvó de incomodas explicaciones que prefería reservarse, solo aumentaron su confusión.

-Spiderman, ¿sigues aquí? –

La voz de Steve Rogers lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Si, si; es solo que… wow, todavía no lo asimilo; ¿En serio quieren que me una a los Avengers? – Dijo el joven en traje temático de araña.

-Hombre, fue el Cap el que te invitó, y el no bromea con los reclutamientos; ya sabes, cosas de los 40 – Comentó Tony Stark.

El aludido no se inmutó por las palabras de su amigo, sino que mantuvo su vista fija en el héroe enmascarado, a la espera de una respuesta.

-¿Por qué? – Murmuró. Al ver los rostros de dudas procedió a explicarse - ¿Por qué yo? Estoy seguro que hay muchos mejores héroes en las calles para reclutar que saben tratar más con las amenazas del tipo "fin del mundo", yo solo soy alguien que intenta mantener algo de orden en su vecindario.

Tanto Steve como Tony negaron divertidos, ante la confusión de Spiderman.

-¿Por qué? Es cierto que hay muchos héroes que poseen más experiencia respecto a amenazas globales, pero si algo es cierto, es que ninguno trabaja más que tú, Spiderman. – Dijo Steve

-Te hemos observado, redes; patrullas todos los días Nueva York, manteniendo a los criminales bajo control cuando nadie más lo hace – Continuó el Stark – Te falta experiencia, es cierto; pero tanto el Cap como yo creemos que es mejor que te mantengas con nosotros, así podemos instruirte para que seas mejor.

Spiderman no podía creerlo, dos figuras tan importantes en la comunidad superheroica como lo son Iron Man y Captain America, le estaban ofreciendo la oportunidad de ingresar a los Avengers y entrenarlo para ser un mejor héroe. Su mirada se poso desapercibidamente en Vision, quien lo miraba con curiosidad por el asunto, para luego fijarse en Scarlet Witch, quien parecía estar más ansiosa por escuchar su respuesta.

-Acepto

-¿Perdón, que dijiste? – Tony fingió no escuchar.

-Dije, acepto. Hay que ser muy idiota para dejar pasar esta oportunidad… y más aun cuando Tony Stark y el Captain America te la ofrecen en persona… además, no me vendría mal un poco de entrenamiento formal. – Contestó Peter.

-Je, eso está mejor. Ahora, hay que celebrar este importante acontecimiento con una fiesta, ¿no les parece? – Alegó Tony, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Spiderman y arrastrándolo al pasillo.

-Esteeee, mejor no, Sr. Stark; tengo que estar a tiempo para… una patrulla con Daredevil, le prometí ayudarle con… unos pandilleros antes de que se los cargue Punisher. Bueno, ¡Adiós! – Se excusó Spiderman, abriendo una ventana para posteriormente saltar de ella hacia la calle y alejarse balanceándose.

Los demás presentes solo se quedaron observando al miembro más reciente del equipo alejarse entre telarañas… cuando un gemido llamó su atención.

-¡Hhhmm! – Exclamó Pietro, intentando liberarse de su prisión pegajosa, sin éxito alguno.

-Oh, se nos olvidó decirle que liberara al mocoso veloz – Declaró Tony rascándose el mentón.

-Si no es mucha molestia, Wanda, ¿podrías decirnos como terminó el joven Pietro en esta… peculiar situación? – Cuestionó Vision.

-Está en esta situación porque el muy idiota de mi hermano intentó desenmascarar a Spiderman – Respondió con simpleza la Maximoff, observando cómo su hermano 12 minutos mayor se removía en un vano intento de liberarse para quejarse.

-¿Y no hay manera de liberarlo? – Preguntó esta vez Steve.

Wanda solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-Probablemente se libere antes de la cena, sino… bueno creo que tendrá que pasar la noche en la enfermería – Dijo Tony

-¿Es que piensas quedarte a cenar también, Stark? – Cuestionó la fémina, alzando una ceja.

-Tranquila, brujita – Wanda tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por no despotricar ante el apodo – Solo constataba un hecho. Además, tengo unos cuantos pendientes que hacer.

-¿Implican crear algo potencialmente letal para nosotros o el mundo? – Indagó Steve.

-Por supuesto que no – Dijo el Stark, haciéndose el ofendido, antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Una vez el multimillonario se hubo ido del lugar, Wanda dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración para posteriormente marcharse también en dirección a su habitación. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes, mas no le dieron mucha importancia… que Wanda no haya intentado todavía obliterar a Tony ya era ganancia.

Tanto el supersoldado de la segunda guerra mundial como el androide diseñado por un robot maniaco observaron aquello sin decir palabra alguna, para posteriormente fijar su atención en el otro Maximoff, que seguía intentando infructuosamente liberarse.

Tras unos 5 minutos ambos Avengers imitaron el accionar de Wanda momentos antes, alejándose y dejando a Quicksilver solo, al no haber encontrado una solución para liberarlo… además, Steve sabía en el fondo que el peli plateado se lo merecía.

* * *

Spiderman se sintió un poco mal por alejarse de esa manera del complejo Avengers de esa manera. Pero es que si su tía May llegaba y no lo encontraba en casa, ya no tendría que preocuparse por haber huido de los Avengers o las amenazas de Otto, porque su tía se encargaría de matarlo primero.

Recordando la conversación que mantuvo temprano con su tía (antes de todo el drama que fue su día) decidió pasar a comprar algo de comer. Pizza preferiblemente, y él sabía donde hacían las mejores pizzas de la ciudad.

_John's._

No tuvo que hacer un viaje tan largo. El local estaba a unas pocas cuadras de su posición, por lo que en minutos ya tenía una pizza de _pepperoni_ calientita en su mano.

Normalmente no acostumbraba a ir a los locales con su ropa de trabajo, pero tenía hambre y con lo apurado que estaba no podía esperar a la entrega a domicilio… además, no le haría ningún daño hacerle algo de publicidad a su pizzería favorita.

Ya con su alimento listo, el cabeza de red se dirigió a su residencia. No se encontró con ningún crimen en el camino.

Tampoco es que se quejara por eso.

No tardo mucho en llegar, ventajas de poder columpiarse entre edificios.

Sin May en casa hasta probablemente muy tarde, Peter no tuvo ningún problema en entrar con el traje.

Ya en casa, subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle…

Había olvidado su mochila cuando fue a reunirse con Johnny.

Probablemente estaría bien, no podrían robarla donde la había dejado, pero a esa hora no podía ir a buscarla y regresar antes de que llegara May.

Resignándose a tener que esperar mínimo hasta mañana, Peter se cambio con otra muda de ropa y se dispuso a hacer algo de fluido de red; aun le quedaba algo de material para trabajar y tenía un par de cartuchos extra, pero sería mejor que empezara a buscar maneras de ganar dinero para sustentar sus actividades extracurriculares de enredar delincuentes.

* * *

27/01/2016

Peter no podía estar más feliz. Su día se antojaba sin preocupaciones.

Su tía May no le hizo ninguna pregunta incomoda que pudiera relacionarse a su doble vida (Todavía tenía la creencia de que ella sabía que él salía por las noches a combatir el crimen en mallas), logró recuperar su mochila, Ned no lo atosigó con preguntas sobre porque había huido el día anterior (bueno, no tanto).

Ni siquiera unos cuantos matones de poca monta le arruinarían su buen humor mientras se dirigía al edificio Baxter.

Aterrizando en una ventana, Peter observó una escena peculiar.

Johnny se encontraba limpiando el polvo de TODOS y CADA UNO de los inventos de Reed, refunfuñando como niño pequeño. Cerca de él se encontraba The Thing, apenas conteniendo su risa mientras leía el periódico.

Tras un par de minutos y muchas fotos para bromear con él después, el héroe arácnido toco un par de veces el cristal, capturando la atención de ambos fantásticos quienes no perdieron tiempo en dejarlo entrar.

-¡Spidey! Hombre, que bueno que llegaste. Ayúdame un poco aquí, ¿quieres? – Saludó el blondo.

Spiderman lo pensó por 5 segundos antes de contestar.

-Nah, lo haces perfecto sin mi ayuda, cabeza de fosforo.

Esta vez The Thing no reprimió sus graves carcajadas, que solo incrementaron al ver la cara pasmada del rubio.

-¿Qué tal, Ben? ¿Por qué el cerillo ardiente tiene que hacer hoy de mucama? – Saludó el adolescente con traje de araña a la mole naranja, ignorando la mirada de muerte de su amigo al hacer su pregunta.

-Hola, araña, todo tranquilo por aquí. Y en cuanto al cabeza de fosforo, Suzie lo obligó a limpiar durante toda la semana las cosas de Reed tras no limpiar el desastre de Octopus. – Explicó tras reponerse.

-Y serán más si no deja de quejarse y se pone a trabajar como se debe –

Spiderman se dio media vuelta para encontrar a la dueña de la réplica. Susan Storm ingresaba a la sala con una bandeja de sándwiches en sus manos, Reed Richards venía detrás de ella.

-¡Susan! ¡Reed! ¿Cómo han estado? – Saludó acercándose al matrimonio fantástico.

-Hola Spiderman, hemos estado bien, gracias por preguntar – La rubia devolvió el saludo con un abrazo.

-¿Qué tal tú, Spiderman? Escuche que estuviste involucrado con Johnny en el incidente de Octavius. – Inquirió Reed.

Tras tomar asiento y recibir un sándwich de Sue (quien, por cierto, le negó uno a Johnny cuando este pidió uno, alegando que podría comer cuando terminara de limpiar), Spiderman se dispuso a contar lo que sucedió en la pelea.

Invisible Woman no pudo evitar darle un zape a su hermano menor al escuchar que Spiderman le recomendó que limpiara y el muy vago se volvió a acostar en el sofá a ver televisión.

Se produjo un momentáneo silencio en cuanto terminó su historia.

-… Bueno, creo que eso explica muchas cosas – Dijo por fin el hombre con capacidad de estirar su cuerpo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Reed? – Preguntó Spidey. Reed no respondió, en su lugar depositó un periódico en el regazo de este – "Avengers se llevan a Spiderman bajo arresto por alterar el orden"… ¿Es en serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que rescataron de mi pelea con Otto? – Preguntó Spidey para nadie en particular.

-Por desgracia, araña. Ya sabes como son, nunca pensarían que los Avengers pudieran reclutarte – Dijo Ben mientras se estiraba para tomar una soda.

Al ver el ambiente que se estaba formando, Johnny decidió intervenir.

-Eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa ahora es – Todos alzaron una ceja – que como Spidey es ahora un Avenger, – Spiderman gimió internamente al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba el hermano menor de Invisible Woman – ¡Podrá conseguirme una cita con Scarlet Witch! – Terminó el blondo.

Un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, cortesía de su hermana, fue su respuesta.

-Déjate de tonterías y ponte a trabajar – Ordenó

Peter no pudo evitar reírse ante esto. Levantándose, avisó que iría al complejo Avenger para poder conocer mejor las instalaciones y al equipo, cosa que no pudo hacer el día anterior.

Tras despedirse de todos, el corazón de New York saltó por la ventana hacia la gran ciudad, perdiéndose entre los edificios.

* * *

***Esquiva las flechas* Ya va… déjenme hablar… ¡¿Una catapulta?! ¡¿En serio?!**

**Oigan, podría explicar mi ausencia si… dejaran de aventarme cosas *Se detienen los proyectiles***

**Gracias.**

**Ahora bien, octavo capítulo y cerca de dos meses sin publicar.**

**Lamento la espera, pero este capítulo se me hizo difícil ya que he estado con una sequia de ideas alarmante. Además, he empezado a leer la saga de Maze Runner y he pensado en hacer otra historia aparte de esta.**

**Con todos estos factores me salió un capitulo mucho más corto de lo que esperaba (Diablos, si el capitulo original tenía menos palabras que el prologo), pero bueno, supongo que es mejor esto que nada.**

**Comenten sus impresiones y… bueno ya, ¡Eso es todo, amigos! *Se va antes de que lo linchen***


End file.
